NARUTO: La Historia de Zoe
by Rupsterica
Summary: En el Equipo 7 habrá un integrante de mas que posee un pasado bastante turbio. Esta persona tiene que integrarse al equipo de Kakashi por razones sobre su pasado. Quieren saber que tanto puede influir este cuarto integrante a los miembros del equipo 7? Si quieren saber eso y su historia con misterios, en mi opinión, los invito a que lean el prologo sobre que tratara este fic.
1. Prologo

Y si viéramos la historia de _Naruto_ desde otro punto de vista? Desde otra perspectiva? Y si ahora le damos protagonismo a una persona la cual con tan solo su presencia puede influir de alguna manera a el Equipo 7?

* * *

Para que sepan un poco más sobre esta persona...

A su pasado quiere darle un reinicio, cambiarlo. Al ser eso algo posible eligió la opción de olvidarlo, pero lamentablemente sus pasos a seguir y más que nada su futuro dependen mucho de sus raíces.

 _\- Si no sabes quién fuiste tiempo atrás, no sabrás quién seras en tu futuro -_

Su pasado es turbio y no justamente a un par de años atrás, sino al de sus ancestros. La herencia que obtuvo de ellos hicieron de su vida una tragedia a vista de los demás.

Su forma de ser cambió drásticamente a causa de las piedras que hubieron en su camino por culpa de aquella herencia. Había decidido alejarse de todo y ver a los demás tan solo como juguetes para beneficio suyo.

\- _Me usaron como un simple juguete. Confié en la aldea y que hicieron? Jugaron de una manera cruel conmigo. A pesar de que todos no sean iguales, no me es fácil confiar en los demás. Para mi todos son basuras de este mundo -_

Fue débil y era algo que no se volvería a permitir nunca más en lo que restaba de vida, si es que llegaba a seguir viviendo porque más de medio pueblo querían que estuviera bajo tierra. No iban a deshacerse tan fácilmente de su existencia.

 _\- Si es necesario eliminarlos con mis manos, no lo dudaría ni un maldito segundo. Es la supervivencia del más fuerte, así es la vida... -_

A pesar de verla de aquella manera a la forma de vivir, el Equipo 7 le demostrará lo contrario, que puede llegar hasta ser feliz a pesar de su historia. Pero hay alguien que no le hará tan fácil de poder existir con tranquilidad.

\- _**Felíz? Jajaja Es lo que menos puedes llegar a ser, no mientras yo siga acá y todo por ser una completa inútil. Ten presente que no puedo y no quiero aceptarte. Haré de tu vida un infierno más de lo que ya es... Jajaja**_ -

 _\- P-puedo tratar de cambiar eso! Después de todo, cuento con el collar de Indra... -_

 _-_ _ **Quiero ver que lo intentes...**_ _-_

Por más que intentó ignorar su pasado no podía ignorar un legado de su clan. Es un secreto que dicta lo que realmente es, un secreto que no puede salir a la luz tan fácilmente para las personas a las cuales pudo llegar a tener afecto.

\- _Hay una profecía en tu clan que menciona que el día en que el sol y la luna estén al mismo nivel, en este caso un eclipse lunar, y esta esté de un tinte tan rojo como la sangre, nacería la persona que contiene la sangre maldita... -_

Motivos por el cual entra al Equipo 7? Es justamente a causa de su secreto. Sus compañeros no sabían que por dentro era inestable, solamente se sabía una parte de su propia inestabilidad. Pensando en que los problemas se arreglarían estando junto a ellos, no supo que en realidad los estaba empeorando mucho más...

 ** _\- Veamos quién gana esta batalla, si tu o yo... Quién morirá en lugar del otro...? Jajaja -_**

* * *

Si quieren saber cómo terminará esto, los invito a que pasen y lean...

Les demostraría que podía controlar aquello a lo que tanto le tenían miedo.

Ella no lo veía así, lo ve nada solamente como un obstáculo más en su camino, un reto y se encargaría de resolverlo sola.


	2. Capitulo 1

**NOTAS DE LA HISTORIA:**

Ya de por si quiero aclarar de entrada que Zoe sieeeempre es seria, en otros fics me canso de poner: siempre con el semblante serio. Tengo que aclarar todo el tiempo eso y ya cansa Jaja Zoe siempre tendrá el semblante serio hasta que yo escriba que sonríe y si sonríe lo va a hacer como Sasuke, sera una sonrisa de lado y con el ceño levemente fruncido, es igual que Sasuke para que entiendan.

Bueno quería hacer esas aclaraciones :) Gracias por leer y los que me dieron una oportunidad! :D

Pueden encontrarme en también con el seudónimo de **Kurome** en Fanfic. Ahí tengo mas fics y es donde actualizo mas.

 _Los personajes son de Masashi Kishimoto al igual que algunas partes del contenido del fic por ser parte de la primera temporada del anime creado por el: NARUTO._

 _El personaje Oc llamado Zoe es idea mía, sobre su historia y todo lo que tenga que ver con ella (vestuario, actitud, armas, etc...)_

* * *

Se podía ver la tensión de los presentes que se encontraban en la enorme habitación de pisos y paredes de madera. Como no estarlo? Para algunos la idea que había propuesto el Tercer Hokage era algo totalmente inaceptable y peligroso para la aldea de Konohagakure, mas que nada este pensamiento era proveniente de tres individuos que son miembros del Consejo de Konoha: Homura Mitokado, Koharu Utatane y el rival del Tercer Hokage como también el líder de Raíz Danzo Shimura.

Todos se encontraban en silencio, los Jonin que también participaban en la reunión no habían dicho ni una palabra por el momento gracias a la gran discusión que tuvieron el Tercer Hokage con los otros tres ancianos hace unos segundos. Asuma que también se encontraba sentado en el medio de la habitación junto a los demás Jonin, estaba preocupado por la decisión de su padre.

Hace un panorama para ver a los presentes. Sus compañeros no mostraban preocupación, a pesar de que la sentían, pero si se notaba la tensión en sus rostros. Después hace un reparo en las personas que se encontraban a su derecha, mas alejados de la luz que otorgaba las cuatro luces en el centro del techo de la habitación. Ahí se posicionaban algunos de los miembros del equipo ANBU.

Unos estaban recostados en la pared y otros de forma firme prestando atención a la discusión al igual que atentos a algún movimiento por parte de los escoltas de Danzo ubicados del otro lado de la habitación. Otros cinco o siete rodeaban a una persona que estaba recostada en la pared con los brazos cruzados atenta a cada palabra que se pronunciaba en el lugar mientras miraba con suma atención a las facciones que hacían el Hokage y los otro dos ancianos.

Estos tres se encontraban sentados en una gran mesa situada de forma horizontal sobre una alfombra de color verde agua. A sus costados habían dos grandes telas blancas haciendo resaltar y darle gran importancia al mueble y a quienes se sentaban en esta. En el medio de la mesa, en donde se hacia una curva en forma de u, se situaba el Tercer Hokage con un semblante serio.

Homura, que se encontraba sentado a la derecha de Sarutobi, mira de soslayo a su compañera sentada a la izquierda del mencionado, que iba a hablar - Hiruzen - todos llevan la mirada a la anciana Koharu que había roto el silencio incomodo - Es una locura lo que estas proponiendo, se están acercando los exámenes Chunin si no lo recuerdas. Ya bastantes problemas tenemos con el chico Uzumaki y dejar que esa cosa ande suelta por ahí no es algo conveniente y aumentaran aun mas los desastres -

El Hokage mira atentamente a su ex compañera del equipo Tobirama - No podemos tratarla como una cosa a alguien que es una persona - hablaba con firmeza y con molestia ante la clasificación de Koharu - Y al ser una persona también tiene que vivir -

\- Ya tiene vida! - salto esta vez Danzo ganando la mirada de los presentes pero mas que nada la mirada retadora de su rival - Eso no es suficiente? No es suficiente que este satisfecha en que al menos dejes que respire? Esa cosa! - levanta con su mano derecha el bastón con el que se ayuda para poder caminar, apuntado a la persona que se encontraba refugiada por los anbus haciendo que estos se prepararan para algún movimiento. No se arriesgarían a que le hicieran algún daño a su capitán ya que no confiaban en Raíz y mucho menos en el hombre que tenían por líder - No tiene el derecho a pedir salir, no sin que nadie este vigilandola - bajaba el bastón para poder dar un par de pasos hacia la mesa - Es una amenaza para la aldea! -

El Tercer Hokage ya se estaba cansando de que denominaran "cosa" al individuo - A demostrado que puede ser de confianza. A cumplido paso a paso con su deber en proteger la aldea estos últimos años. A pesar de los recientes acontecimientos, sabes muy bien que tiene que estar afuera de este ámbito para solucionar el problema de la estabilidad de su chakra -

\- Aunque no quieras aceptarlo Hiruzen - hablo esta vez Homura - No podemos dar el lujo a que este caminando así como si nada por las calles de la aldea. Es algo riesgoso por, justamente, la inestabilidad que tiene -

\- Si el problema es su vigilancia, tranquilamente se puede aceptar que, siendo capitán del equipo ANBU, elija a seis de los mejores del escuadrón para su propia vigilancia. En cuanto a Raíz - iba a aclarar el Hokage viendo que Danzo iba a pronunciar palabra alguna - puedo aceptar que solamente tres estén atentos a sus movimientos para mas tranquilidad tuya Danzo. Ademas, no serian los únicos que estarían cerca para su vigilancia - dirige su mirada a los Jonin sentados frente a el - cuento con un gran equipo de Jonins para mantener todo al tanto -

A Danzo le molestaba no poder hacer entrar en razón al Hokage. Siempre había sido un testarudo durante su juventud y aun seguía siéndolo. Tomaba las decisiones a la ligera y nunca pensaba en las consecuencias de sus actos o de sus locos planes - Si tan solo quieres soltar esa cosa ahí afuera para que viva, repito, ya vive ya tiene una vida! -

\- Tener una vida no significa lo mismo que vivir - Danzo esta vez no respondió - Para acabar con esta reunión - se dirigía a todos recibiendo las atentas miradas - haremos una votación. Que levante la mano el que se oponga -

Como ya era sabido Danzo, Homura y Koharu levantaron la mano. De los treinta Jonins presentes los que levantaron la mano fueron trece - Dieciséis votos negativos... Contando con mi voto y el de los diecisiete votos positivos hay un total de dieciocho -

Ante esto los otros tres miembros del consejo se frustraron mientras que el Hokage esbozaba una sonrisa por la victoria de poder "desencarcelar" al capitán del equipo ANBU - Así damos por concluida a esta reunión, ya pueden retirarse. Necesito que los Jonin que enseñaran a los alumnos que se egresaran como Genin esta tarde me acompañen. Lo mismo va para el capitán ANBU - anunciaba mientras se levantaba y se dirigía en frente de la gran mesa.

\- Solo puedo decirte - se acerco Danzo hasta el tercero - Te arrepentirás de haber aceptado esto -

\- No lo creo querido amigo - al pelinegro le dio un tic en el ojo y sin mas se dio la vuelta para retirarse junto a Raíz.

Ve que ya estaban los nueve Jonin y al capitán de ANBU acercarse a el. Este llevaba una capa negra con capucha que no dejaba ver su cabello ni el vestuario, solo se podía ver la mascara de tigre que le cubría solo la parte de los ojos y la nariz dejando ver solamente la mitad del rostro.

\- Danzo tiene razón - hablo este - Se puede arrepentir de su decisión. Tan solo soy un peligro - agachaba la cabeza el capitán. Es verdad que últimamente no a podido dar lo mejor en las misiones a causa de no poder controlar su chakra.

El Hokage mira atentamente a la persona que tenia en frente - Por eso mismo quiero que dejes el puesto de capitán ANBU, para que estés cerca de ellos y veras que tu chakra volverá a estar normal. Ese es el plan no? - acerca su mano al mentón del encapuchado a que lo mirara - Sin contar que te tengo una gran confianza. La misma confianza que te tuve al elegirte como mi mano derecha siendo capitán en el equipo ANBU - el nombrado lo único que hace es asentir - Bien, dirijámonos a la habitación contigua para elegir los equipos -

Era seguido fuera de la habitación por los nueve Jonin y el capitán de ANBU esta vez seguido solo por cuatro anbus, a los otros le había dado las ordenes de que volvieran con los demás del escuadrón.

ooooOooooOooooOooooOooooOoooOooooOooooOooooOooooOooooOoooOooooOooooOooooOooooOooooOoooo

\- Te voy a ganar! -

\- Eso lo veremos frentesota! -

Dos chicas, una pelirrosa y otra de cabellera rubia, iban corriendo rápido una al lado de la otra para ver quien de las dos llegaba primero al salón. Siempre era la misma situación entre Sakura Haruno e Ino Yamanaka, cada vez que se veían competían por todo o discutían por todo para ver quien de las dos era la mejor.

Se acercaban cada vez mas a la puerta del salón de clases. Ino fue mas rápida así logrando abrir la puerta corrediza a su derecha y entrando las dos al mismo tiempo - Yo primero! - gritaban al unison mientras intentaban recuperar el aliento. Una vez que la recuperaron volvían a discutir por quien le gano a quien.

En el salón ya se encontraban casi todos reunidos ya. Los chicos esperaban a que viniera Iruka-sensei para saber cual seria el paso siguiente ahora que ya eran Genin. Algunos se sorprendieron en que Naruto lleve la banda ninja, ya que el día anterior había fracasado en el jutsu de multiclones de sombra.

El Uzumaki se encontraba contento con su bandana haciendo llamar la atención de Shikamaru. Al Nara también le fue raro en que el estuviera junto a ellos y Naruto al ver la expresión de asombro de este no perdió ni un segundo en alardear en que la bandana ninja le quedaba mucho mejor que a el. La "conversación" de estos dos fue interrumpida por la escena que estaban dando Ino y Sakura. Shikamaru se fue a su asiento así evitaría algún que otro problema.

Naruto presta atención a la discusión y dirige su mirada a la entrada de la parte de atrás del salón posando su vista en la pelirrosa - _Sakura..._ \- pensaba mientras se sonroja levemente. Se da cuenta que la ojijade mira para su dirección sonriendo - _Esta sonriéndome... Creo que le gusto con esta banda puesta_ \- ve que Sakura se dirige a su asiento y decide saludarla, pero cuando ella llega al lado suyo lo único que hace esta es empujarlo gritándole que se mueva para poder hablar con el azabache que se encontraba sentado en el mismo lugar que el.

\- Ah... Muy buenos días Sasuke - saluda tímidamente la kunoichi esperando a que le diera una respuesta. Pero lo único que recibe es una mirada de soslayo por parte de este - Te molestaría si... me siento junto a ti? - pero antes de siquiera que el azabache dijera palabra alguna, llega Ino junto a ella reclamándole que ella había llegado primera y que tenia mas derecho a sentarse con el.

Esto ocasiono que otras se unieran a la disputa de quien tenia derecho a sentarse con el logrando un gran fastidio por parte del menor de los Uchihas.

A toda esta escena, en una habitación mas chica en otro lugar, se encontraba el Tercer Hokage junto a los nueve Jonin y el capitán ANBU con sus escoltas observando al azabache.

\- El mas prometedor de los estudiantes, Sasuke Uchiha - hablo uno de los que se encontraban alrededor de la bola de cristal que les permitía ver lo que sucedía en el salón de clases - Es el? -

\- Si, es justo el - contesto el tercero a la pregunta hecha por su hijo Asuma Sarutobi - El único sobreviviente del Clan Uchiha -

Kakashi Hatake observaba con atención al ojinegro. A los segundos, en la bola de cristal, se mostraba la escena de las chicas discutiendo y a un rubio que miraba la tonta discusión por parte de estas - Naruto Uzumaki... -

ooooOooooOooooOooooOooooOoooOooooOooooOooooOooooOooooOoooOooooOooooOooooOooooOooooOoooo

Naruto, molesto por la reacción de las chicas por el tonto Uchiha, decide hacerle frente a este parándose sobre la mesa y mirándolo fijamente intentando adivinar que tanto le veían al azabache para que se volvieran así de locas. Al hacer esto provoco la molestia de las kunoichis reprochandole que se alejara de Sasuke. Pero el hizo caso omiso y siguió con la intensa mirada, un tanto cerca de Sasuke, haciendo como aparecer rayos entre la mirada de los dos.

Todas gritaban que el azabache le diera una buena paliza al rubio. Pero lo que ninguna se espero es que el chico que se encontraba en el asiento de adelante empujara a Naruto así logrando accidentalmente que se besaran. Rápidamente los dos se separan escupiendo a los costados y maldiciendo al otro. En un momento Naruto siente peligro detrás de el y este peligro provenía de las chicas que no podían creer lo que había hecho.

\- Naruto... - amenazo Sakura mientras hacia sonar sus dedos - Estas mas que muerto! - se encontraba furiosa con el porque soñaba que ella misma seria el primer beso de Sasuke.

\- E-espera! Tan solo fue un accidente! - intentaba excusarse sabiendo que recibiría unos buenos golpes por parte de la pelirosa y las otras chicas.

\- Estas, acabado... - termino de sentenciar Sakura con una mirada aterradora haciendo sudar frío al ojiazul.

Los Jonin que se encontraban con el Hokage sintieron pena por el rubio, en cambio Kurenai solo tenia una cara de asco por lo sucedido, no todos los días se veían a dos chicos besarse - Como siempre Naruto esta justo en medio de algún tipo de problema - decía suspirando el tercero - Espero que el no te sea un problema - miraba hacia el capitán ANBU que se encontraba recostado contra la pared viendo toda la escena a través de la bola de cristal.

ooooOooooOooooOooooOooooOoooOooooOooooOooooOooooOooooOoooOooooOooooOooooOooooOooooOoooo

\- A partir de hoy todos son ninjas - hablaba el sensei que estuvo a cargo de la enseñanza de los chicos durante la academia - Para llegar a este punto todos tuvieron que pasar por muchas pruebas difíciles y algunos retos. Pero eso no es nada, lo que viene sera mucho mas difícil - les explicaba Iruka- sensei sobre el nivel de peligro que tendrían a partir de este momento - Ahora solo son Gennin, el primer nivel ninja. Todos los Gennin serán agrupados en equipo de tres integrantes, cada equipo sera encabezado por un Jonin osea un ninja de élite -

A todos les llamo la atención la parte de los grupos. Se preguntaban quien estaría con quien.

\- Alguien estará en el equipo de Sasuke... Quien sera? - intentaba molestar Ino a Sakura. Aprovecho esa oportunidad a que la pelirosa la escuchara con la ventaja de que esta se sentaba frente a ella. Y así logro su cometido.

Sakura la miro de soslayo molesta - No tengo idea - se limito a contestarle - _Shanaroooo! Yo voy a estar con Sasuke! Así que aléjate de el bruja!_ \- pensaba en las verdaderas palabras que quería decirle. No se las dijo por el motivo de que el azabache, por el que peleaban, estaba sentado al lado suyo.

Sasuke también estaba sorprendido por el tema de los grupos y que serian tres - _Eso hará que me retrase_ \- pensaba con fastidio. Lo menos que quería era estorbos durante sus entrenamientos.

Ajeno a todo esto, Naruto se encontraba pensando en que quería estar junto a Sakura, si supiera que ella pensaba todo lo contrario.

Ya se encontraba mejor después de la gran paliza que le habían dado las chicas. De por si era humillante ser golpeado por una, pero era totalmente injusto que sean mas de cinco chicas contra el solo - _Mientras que sea con Sakura no me importa. Pero no quiero que me toque con Sasuk_ e - pensaba con la esperanza de que no le tocara con el odioso del Uchiha.

\- Antes que nada - hablo Iruka captando la atención de los chicos - Tengo que mencionarles que solo habrá un grupo que tendrá cuatro integrantes - si antes los alumnos tenían dudas con quien les iba a tocar los grupos aun mas tenían dudas de que grupo le iba a tocar el cuarto integrante - Sin mas, anunciare a los equipos -

Fue nombrando a los equipos del uno al seis hasta llegar al equipo siete - Naruto Uzumaki , Sakura Haruno - esto ocasiono que gritara de alegría el rubio mientras que en el rostro de la ojijade había decepción - y Sasuke Uchiha - termino de concluir Iruka. Esta vez fue Sakura la que grito de alegría y Naruto fue el que quedo decepcionado mientras que Sasuke no se inmuto en ningún momento.

Una vez que seso el grito triunfador de la Haruno, el ninja que se encontraba en frente de todos les dio otra noticia con respecto a su grupo - Uchiha, Haruno y Uzumaki - los nombrados le prestaron atención - Su equipo sera el que tendrá al cuarto integrante, me informaron que recién lo conocerán una vez que estén con el Jonin que les asignaron. Así que tendrán que esperar - mientras que el ninja tenia una sonrisa en el rostro, el equipo siete tenían un rostro de intriga por la cuarta persona del equipo.

Una vez terminado de anunciar a los equipos Iruka les menciona que recién conocerán al Jonin, que sera su sensei a partir de ahora, después del almuerzo.

ooooOooooOooooOooooOooooOoooOooooOooooOooooOooooOooooOoooOooooOooooOooooOooooOooooOoooo

\- Así que aquí es donde vive Naruto... - opinaba Kakashi mientras miraba a través de la ventana del departamento del rubio.

\- Si, el estará en tu equipo junto con Sakura y Sasuke del clan Uchiha - contestaba el Hokage que se encontraba sentado en la silla en donde se sienta Naruto para comer su queridisimo Ramen - En serio te deseo suerte - lo miraba atentamente al peliplateado que se acercaba a la mesa y agarraba el envase de cartón que contenía leche.

\- A esta leche ya se le paso la fecha de caducidad - agita un poco el envase - Un sorbo de esto y estará corriendo al baño toodo el diaa... Parece que este chico es solo un gran problema... Mmm - bajaba la cabeza con resignación.

\- Hmp Dejara de ser un problema si tan solo aprendes a llevarte bien con el - hablaba el capitán ANBU que salia del baño de la habitación. Guardaba su antigua vestimenta en una mochila.

\- Veo que ya te has cambiado - hablo el tercero - También te deseo la misma suerte tanto por Naruto y por tu problema - a quien se dirigía solamente asiente - Me retiro - va a la salida.

El capitán mira a los dos anbus que habían estado acompañandolo hasta ahora - Acompañen al Hokage hasta la torre, es una orden -

\- Como usted ordene - contestaban al unison posicionándose a un lado del Tercero para después retirarse.

\- Bien - juntaba las palmas el peliplata haciéndolas sonar - Por lo visto ya esta todo preparado no? - mira al capitán ANBU.

\- Hmp Si, vamonos ya - se dirige a la salida del departamento seguido por el Jonin de élite y su ahora sensei.

Cierra la puerta detrás de si - Deberías sonreír un poco, no? Las chicas normalmente hacen eso, sabias? -

El capitán de ANBU detiene su paso haciendo que Kakashi haga lo mismo - No molestes Kakashi - retoman otra vez su paso para poder reunirse con el equipo siete - _Normal? Es lo que preferiría ser ahora.._. -

* * *

 **NOTAS FINALES:**

 _Eh aquí el primer capitulo! Espero que les haya gustado, cualquier cosita dejen un Review ;) Sip? Sip? Sip? Jajajaja_

 _Es la primera vez que hago un escrito taaaaaan cortito xS Siento que me quedo re corto! Estoy acostumbrada a que los capítulos sean largos, cuando los escribo en el Word son de 15 hojas siempre y este solo me duro 4 hojitas D: Bien, ustedes me dirán si fue corto o no, por favor díganmelo así al menos hago los capítulos que me duren 6 hojas aunque sea!_

 _Y así los dejo! Nos vemoooos ya de por si gracias por leer! :D_


	3. Capitulo 2

**NOTAS DE LA HISTORIA:**

Bieeeen el capitulo dos llegooo! No esperen a que sea seguido Jaja

Como se habrán podido dar cuenta en el primer capitulo, me estoy dedicando a hacer el fic a base de las temporadas del anime, la primera temporada que es NARUTO y me dedicare a la segunda temporada NARUTO SHIPPUDEN, claro que todo a su debido tiempo.

Supongo que también se dieron cuenta que no empese del primer capitulo de la temporada uno. Si hubiera empezado por el principio el fic se trataría mas de Naruto y, como dice el titulo de mi fic, esto se trata sobre la historia de Zoe y no la de Naruto. Pero tratare de no irme mucho del original. Por eso, mas adelante, Zoe no destacara mucho en las batallas importantes o algo para no sacarle el protagonismo a Naruto o al que gana la pelea; en pocas ocasiones Zoe estará en medio de una lucha. Ejemplo: hubo una pelea entre un ninja rebelde y la gano Naruto en el original, yo la modificaría que en ves de que Naruto sea el que pelea y gane seria Zoe, un ejemplo.

Quería aclarar esas cosas...

Bieeeeeeeeeeeeeeeen sin mas preámbulos... A LEEER SE AH DICHOO!

 _Los personajes son de Masashi Kishimoto al igual que algunas partes del contenido del fic por ser parte de la primera temporada del anime creado por el: NARUTO._

 _El personaje Oc llamado Zoe es idea mía, sobre su historia y todo lo que tenga que ver con ella (vestuario, actitud, armas, etc...)_

* * *

Naruto, Sakura y Sasuke se encontraban en el salón de la academia esperando al Jonin que se les había asignado. Cada uno había "olvidado" por lo que habían pasado hace unos minutos atrás.

El rubio se sentía algo triste aun por haber perdido la oportunidad de haber podido darle un beso a Sakura, pero por la culpa de la leche cortada, estubo en el baño por un buen tiempo. Sakura aun se encontraba algo triste también por como la había llamado el Uchiha - _Molestia... Soy una molestia para el..._ \- pero haría cambiar su forma de opinión ahora que estaba en el grupo con el, le demostraría que no iba a ser ninguna molestia!

A diferencia, el Uchiha se encontraba algo molesto por lo ocurrido con Naruto. No entendía como el idiota de Uzumaki había hecho tan bien esos clones y que eran mas de uno! El era un Uchiha! No puede ser vencido por un tonto truco como ese.

Naruto, tratando de sacarse ese mal momento, se fija por la puerta corrediza para ver si venia su nuevo sensei, pero ningún rastro de el. Sakura le sugiere que se sentara pero el hace caso omiso - Como puede ser que nuestro sensei sea el único que llegue tarde! De seguro que los otros equipos ya conocieron a sus nuevos senseis y de seguro ya tuvieron alguna aventura o algo así! E Iruka-sensei también fue! - reprochaba molesto.

Sakura esta vez tuvo que darle por primera vez la razón a Naruto. Seguramente los otros ya tuvieron alguna misión en particular mientras que ellos aun seguían ahí como tontos esperando a su sensei que nunca mas llegaba. Mira al suelo, ya estaba cansada de esperar, con Sasuke no quería hablar aun por la situación que había pasado con el, aun le daba algo de vergüenza.

Escucha un ruido, mira hacia donde provenía este y era Naruto que se había subido a un banquillo cerca de la puerta del salón - Oye! Que estas haciendo? - Sasuke también presta atención a lo que el rubio estaba haciendo.

Por travesura y como pago por llegar tarde, el rubio estaba posicionando el borrador del pizarron en la parte de arriba de la puerta así cuando el Jonin la abriera, el borrador caería sobre su cabeza.

\- Estas buscando problemas, no deberías hacer eso! - lo retaba Sakura, aunque - _Shanarooo! Adoro estas cosas!_ \- eso es lo que realmente pensaba.

\- Hmp Nuestro maestro es un Jonin, un ninja de élite - hablo esta vez Sasuke - Crees que caerá con eso? -

\- Sii! Sasuke tiene razón - concordaba Sakura - Eres un idiota Naruto! - una vez que termino de decir eso se ve que una mano se posa en la abertura de la puerta.

Los tres miran atentos que iba a suceder, Naruto esbozaba un sonrisa zorruna esperando el momento divertido, según para el. Un peliplateado que tenia cubierta gran parte de su cara con una mascara, abre la puerta corrediza provocando que el borrador cayera de lleno sobre su cabeza. Hubo un silencio que fue roto a los pocos segundos por la gran risotada que soltó Naruto.

\- Le di! Justo en el blanco! Jajaja -

\- Lo siento sensei. Le dije que no lo hiciera pero el nunca escucha - le informaba la ojijade - Yo jamas haría una cosa como esa - se excusaba (N/A: Como siempre una lame botas ¬_¬) - _E_ _n el blanco! Shanaroo!_ -

\- _Pues si cayo en ese truco barato_ \- pensaba Sasuke - _En serio ese tipo es un Jonin?_ -

El ninja de élite levanta el borrador del piso - Mmmm Como se los planteo? - se preguntaba mientras dirigía su mano izquierda hacia su mentón como si estuviera pensando - Mi primera impresión de este grupo - los tres chicos estaban atentos a como los describir su nuevo sensei, mas que nada la emoción era por parte de Naruto y Sakura - Son una bola de idiotas - termino de concluir el Jonin logrando una gran depresión en sus tres nuevos alumnos.

ooooOooooOooooOooooOooooOoooOooooOooooOooooOooooOooooOoooOooooOooooOooooOooooOooooOoooo

El nuevo equipo siete se encontraba reunido sobre un edificio con arboles. Los tres nuevos Genin se encontraban sentados en los escalones mientras que Kakashi estaba sentado sobre el barandal.

\- Mmm Muy Bien, porque no se presentan? De uno en uno - les sugería el peliplata.

\- Presentarnos? Y que se supone que debamos decir? -

\- Lo que les gusta, lo que les disgusta - respondía a la pregunta de Sakura mientras elevaba los brazos a los costados - Sus sueños para el futuro, pasatiempos... Cosas así - hablaba en un tono desganado volviendo a cruzarse de brazos.

\- Porque no nos dice primero usted? - opinaba Naruto - Digo, antes de que hablemos díganos usted para que veamos como se supone que debe ser - hablaba rápido haciendo sonar esas palabras como si fueran un trabalenguas.

\- Yo? - se señalaba como si le hubieran preguntado a otro - Yo soy Kakashi Hatake. Las cosas que me gustan y me disgustan? No tengo ganas de decirles eso - hablo sin importancia mientras que Sakura y Naruto se sorprendían ante la respuesta de este - Mis sueños para el futuro... Nunca había pensando en eso. Y en cuanto a mis pasatiempos. Tengo muchos pasatiempos -

\- Eso fue totalmente inútil - le susurraba a Naruto la pelirosa - Lo único que nos dijo fue su nombre - Naruto asiente a lo dicho.

\- Muy bien, su turno - ordeno Hatake - Tu, el de la derecha. Seras el primero -

\- Dattebayo! Soy Naruto Uzumaki! - se presentaba mientras movía de arriba hacia abajo su bandana que se encontraba en su frente - Me gusta el Ramen instantáneo en tazón y realmente me gusta el Ramen e Iruka-sesnsei me lleva al puesto de fideos Ichiraku. Odio los tres minutos que tengo que esperar desde que viertes el agua en el tazón con Ramen. Mi pasatiempo es comer diferentes tipos de Ramen y compararlos! Y mi sueño para el futuro es... convertirme en el mejor Hokage! Entonces toda la aldea dejara de despreciarme y comenzara a tratarme como alguien! Alguien importante! - hablaba todo de corrido y emocionado.

\- _Mmm Vaya... Ah crecido de una manera interesante_ \- pensaba Kakashi al darse cuenta de la gran energía que poseía el ojiazul - Ah Muy bien, el siguiente -

\- Yo soy Sakura Haruno - anunciaba contenta - Lo que me gusta es... Ah... el mio que me gusta es... - miraba de forma sugerente al Uchiha que se encontraba sentado a su derecha - Mi pasatiempo es... uyy! Mi, mi sueño para el futuro es... - hizo por ultimo un chillido de vergüenza y alegría. Las respuesta a todo eso era simplemente Sasuke e imaginar un futuro con el fue bastante vergonzoso para su cabeza.

Kakashi directamente no había entendido nada de lo que intento decir - Y... lo que te disgusta? -

\- Naruto! - termino de concluir haciendo que llorara de tristeza el mencionado.

\- _Las chicas como ellas están mas interesadas en los jóvenes que en su entrenamiento ninja_ \- termino de sacar su conclusión Kakashi - Ahora el del medio -

\- Mi nombre... es Sasuke Uchiha. Me disgustan muchas cosas y no me gusta nada en particular - a esto Sakura se sorprende, por un momento pensó que pudo haber estado en esa opción - Lo que yo tengo no es un sueño, porque va a convertirse en realidad. Voy a restablecer mi clan - hablaba en un tono sombrío ahora - y a destruir a alguien en especifico -

Lo dicho por el azabache provoco un silencio un tanto incomodo para los presentes. Naruto rogaba que no fuese el a quien iba a destruir Sasuke, se consideraba que podía ser el por lo ocurrido esta mañana. Por otro lado Sakura pensaba que Sasuke se veía sexy por la actitud tan fría y de chico malo, por así decirlo, que ella veía en el.

\- _Aah... Tal como lo pensé..._ \- pensaba Hatake - Por ultimo, el cuarto integrante... -

\- Me llamo Zoe. Cosas que me gusten? Los gatos, los dulces, dormir... entre otras - los tres chicos giraron a su derecha para ver al nuevo miembro sorprendidos, y se preguntaban en que momento había llegado? - Cosas que me disgusten? Hay algunas... Algún sueño para el futuro? Hasta ahora no tengo ninguno. Y en cuanto a pasatiempos... Mmmm supongo que dormir? -

\- Eh?! Quien eres?! En que momento llegaste!? - pregunto alterado y asustado Naruto. Había aparecido así de la nada como si fuera un fantasma, cosa que lo asusto mucho por el hecho de tenerle miedo a ese tipo de cosas.

\- Ya me presente y lo hice cuando la rosada hizo si ridícula y poca clara presentación -

\- A quien llamas rosada, idiota? -

Se levanta posicionándose frente a ella a su altura - Te puedo preguntar algunas cosas? Es para conocernos mejor - no responde - Hmp Tomare tu silencio como un si... Crees que dejar a tu mejor amiga tan solo por un chico, al que conoces poco, te parece bien? -

Sakura abre los ojos como platos. A esta chica no la había conocido antes, ni tampoco la había visto en la academia como para saber sobre ese tema. Cuando se había dado cuenta de que estaba enamorada del Uchiha, fue a principios de haber entrado a la academia - Como es que - es interrumpida.

Posa su dedo indice sobre sus labios en señal de que se callara - Aun no termino... Crees que se ve bien que una chica se rebaje a hacer el ridiculo tan solo para captar la atencion de un chico? - Sakura no dice nada. Se encontraba molesta y al estarlo las palabras no se formulaban bien en su cabeza para responder algo coherente - Y crees que se ve bien que estés detrás de un chico que ya tiene novia? -

Cuando la pelirosa escucho la palabra novia, se altero enseguida - Quee!? Como que Sasuke tiene novia?! Y como sabes que tiene una?! -

\- Yo pregunte primera - hablo secamente - Pero como veo que evadirás mis preguntas, responderé a las tuyas - con la mano derecha levanta el dedo indice - A la primera pregunta, nose como responderla - ahora el dedo mayor - A la segunda pregunta, Sasuke tiene novia te guste o no y a la tercera... - el dedo anular por ultimo - se que tiene novia porque la estas viendo en este momento - giro su dedo indice para terminar señalándose.

Sakura no lograba procesar aun lo que le habían dicho. Con cara de como si hubiera visto un fantasma, levanta su mano temblando para señalar a la chica que estaba frente suyo. Intentaba pronunciar la palabra _vos_ pero lo único que salia de su boca era un intento fallido de esa palabra.

Zoe, al adivinar lo que quería decir la pelirosa, asiente con la cabeza - Pero no te angusties, a partir de ahora seré la ex novia de Sasuke. Ya puedes respirar -

El Uchiha se encontraba entre un estado de asombro, algo que no pudo ocultar en su rostro. Zoe gira su cabeza para mirarlo - Después hablamos - se pone de pie una vez dicho eso para sentarse al lado de Naruto otra vez.

Kakashi al ver que Zoe termino de "presentarse" decidió seguir con lo que tenia planeado decirle a los chicos - Bien, cada uno de ustedes es único y tiene sus propias ideas - suspira - Tendremos nuestra primera misión mañana -

Naruto a esto se grita de emoción y felicidad - Que clase de misión vamos a tener? -

\- Una tarea que tendremos que hacer los cuatro juntos -

\- Que?! Que?! Que?! - preguntaba ansioso para saber que mision de rango Genin tendrian.

Kakashi hace una pausa antes de contestar - Un ejercicio de supervivencia - menciono haciendo que el rubio se sorprendiera.

Sakura, una vez recuperada del asombro, se molesta por lo dicho - Yo creí que supuestamente tendriamos una misión real, no mas practicas. Nosotros ya hicimos esas cosas en la academia. Es por eso que estamos aqui - anuncio molesta. Ya habian pasado por eso, ya no eran mas unos niñitos para darles ese tipo de mision.

\- Esto no es como su entrenamiento previo - respondia el peliplata con un deje de burla en su voz.

\- Y... que clase de entrenamiento es entonces? - preguntaba Naruto incredulo. Se preguntaba que tan diferentes pueden ser los ejercicios de supervivencia de ahora con los de antes.

Kakashi al escucharlo empieza a reír logrando algo de inseguridad en sus alumnos. Sakura un tanto molesta se anima a preguntarle que era lo gracioso siendo una pregunta normal la que hizo Naruto.

El mayor de los cinco también le contesta de forma divertida - Bueno, es que si les respondo, no va a gustarles mucho -

De una sonrisa en en el rostro, a pesar de que no se veía por su mascara pero se sabia que estaba riendo, pasa a una mirada tétrica - De los veintisiete graduados que vinieron aquí, solo nueve van a ser aceptados como Gennin. Los otros dieciocho seran rechasados y reenviados a la academia. En otras palabras, este es un examen de los que apruebas o te regresas. Y las probabilidades de que rebrueben es minimo del sesenta y seis porciento -

A Naruto casi se le sale la mandíbula, mientras que a Sakura tenia una cara de poker. El Uchiha escuchaba cada palabra pero no expresaba niguna emocion. Zoe a todo esto lo unico que hacia era tararear una cancion en tono bajo - Lo ven, les dije que no les iba a gustar - concluia con satisfaccion Kakashi.

\- Aaah! Es una locura! Hemos trabajado muy duro para llegar aquí! 'Dattebayo! Entonces que fue el examen de graduacion? - gritaba molesto Naruto.

\- Oh Un pájaro - miraba Zoe al animal que había pasado volando por arriba de ellos. La reunión le parecía aburrida, en esos momentos lo único que quería era irse y dormir ahora que tenia tiempo.

\- Ah Ese? Ese fue solo para filtrar a los candidatos que podrían convertirse en Gennin o no - el rubio no podia creer lo que le acababa de decir. Ahora si que estaba en el horno - Así es como es. Yo decido si aprueban o no. Vayan al punto designado para el entrenamiento a las cinco de la mañana y traigan su equipo ninja -

\- _Bien, yo no voy a ser filtrado. Algún día la gente va a verme hacia arriba. Tengo que pasar el examen. De veras! De veras!_ \- pensaba Naruto con determinación pero también con miedo. No pensaba retroceder en este preciso momento.

\- _Si fallo voy a ser separada de Sasuke. Esta es una prueba de amor... -_ esta vez pensaba Sakura. Separase de Sasuke y dejarlo solo con esa pelinegra? Ni pensarlo! Era lo que menos quería.

Sasuke tampoco tenia pensado echarse atrás. Rabia llegado tan lejos para poder llevar a cabo su venganza y no dejaría que nadie irrumpiera con sus planes.

Mientras que los demás seguían preocupados por el resultado que tendrían durante esta prueba de supervivencia, Zoe seguía tarareando en tono bajo una canción restandole importancia su alrededor. Su tarareo ya empezaba a molestar al rubio que se encontraba a su derecha poniéndolo mas nervioso de lo que ya estaba.

\- Es todo, ya pueden irse - anunciaba el Jonin mientras les daba la espalda a los chicos - Ah mañana mejor no desayunen - volvía su mirada otra vez hacia ellos - o sino... van a vomitar - esto causo asombro en los chicos. Que clase de prueba era como para llegar a ese extremo?

Kakashi se retiro del lugar dando un salto desde el edificio a otro alejándose cada vez mas hasta que ya no se lo podía ver. Los cuatro chicos seguían aun sentados pensando en la misión de mañana.

Los cuatro se pusieron de pie para poder irse. Sakura se da cuenta que Sasuke se dirigía hacia la nueva - Nee~ Sasuke - se aferra al brazo de este recibiendo las miradas de intriga por parte de el y Zoe - Caminamos a casa juntos? -

\- Ahora no Sakura - retiraba su brazo del agarre de la chica.

\- P-pero Sasuke - hablaba decepcionada. Lo que menos quería es que ellos estén juntos. Naruto atento a lo que pasaba se puso entre medio del Uchiha y Sakura.

\- Si quieres puedo acompañarte Sakura! - se ofrecía alegremente y con esperanzas de que la pelirosa aceptara su oferta - Yo no soy como el Teme que es poco caballeroso! -

Sakura, fastidiada por la actitud de el, aprieta los puños y con el derecho - Naruto Idiotaaa! - le propina un fuerte puñetazo en la cara por haberse metido entre ella y su azabache haciéndolo volar unos metros de en donde estaban.

Una vez calmada, vuelve a su compostura recordando que estaba Sasuke cerca. Pero al mirar a donde se encontraba este hace un par de segundos, se da cuenta que ya no estaba y tampoco Zoe. Esto hace que su semblante cambiara a uno triste por lo ocurrido, no quería perder a Sasuke.

\- _No te dejare esto tan facil Zoe! Sasuke sera mio! Shanarooo!_ \- pensaba decidida y con determinación declarando así a Zoe como su rival en el amor.

Mientras Naruto seguía en el piso adolorido por el fuerte golpe que le había dado su linda pelirosa - _Maldito Uchiha..._ -

* * *

 **NOTAS FINALES:**

Dejen un Revieeeewe! De eso vivo para poder escribir! Sin Review no hago una mierda! Acepto cualquier tipo de opinion ;)

Así que... Díganmelo con sus Reviews! (aunque sea uno chiquito)

Piensan que fue muy corto? Dejen un Review!

Piensan que esto fue una tremenda porquería? Dejen un Review!

Piensas que estuvo bueno? Vayan primero al oculista y después me dejan un Review de como les fue!

Piensan que el personaje de Zoe es estúpido? Dejen un Review!

Piensan que soy una torpe con este tipo de cosas en redactar? Dejen un Review!

Piensan que soy una desesperada por un miserable Review? Pues saben que? Deje-vayansen a la mierda! Jajaja No, dejen un Review ¬_¬

Para la próxima haré los capítulos un poco mas largos, NO ME GUSTA HACERLOS TAN CORTOS! D: Para la próxima serán de nueve u ocho xP

Y así los dejo! Nos vemoooos ya de por si gracias por leer! :D Por supuesto que le doy las gracias al que leyó TODO, no el que solo leyó las primeras partes y se fue o el que ni leyó las notas pero si la historia ¬_¬ Jajaja


	4. Chapter 3

**NOTAS DE LA HISTORIA:**

 _GRACIAS POR SU APOYOOOO!_

 _Los personajes son de Masashi Kishimoto al igual que algunas partes del contenido del fic por ser parte de la primera temporada del anime creado por el: NARUTO._ _El personaje Oc llamado Zoe es idea mía, sobre su historia y todo lo que tenga que ver con ella (vestuario, actitud, armas, etc...)_

 **HISTORIA:**

Sasuke y Zoe iban caminando por las calles de Konoha. Una vez que él había encontrado la oportunidad de escaparse de la Haruno, tomo con rapidez del brazo a la pelinegra para alejarse de aquel lugar lo más rápido posible. Conociendo a Sakura, no los dejaría estar solos ni un segundo y él quería hacerle bastantes preguntas a Zoe por su desaparición de hace unos años atrás.

\- Esta bien que la hayas dejado así? -

\- Hmp Eso no tiene importancia - Este tema era solo entre ellos dos y no era necesario que terceros estén en su conversación - Y bien? - Zoe lo mira confusa - Hablas por tu cuenta o empiezo con el interrogatorio? -

Habían detenido su paso cuando Sasuke empezó a hablar. La pelinegra suspira cerrando sus ojos. Sabía que este momento llegaría, hubiera preferido que se alargara más tiempo, pero se acordó que ella misma lo había citado para hablar - _Yo y mi bocota. Al fin que puedo estar tranquila..._ -

Abre sus ojos para mirarlo fijamente, tenía que pensar una forma para no tener que contarle toda la verdad pero tampoco tener que mentirle. Sasuke también la mira fijamente, parecía que tenían una pelea de miradas. Él no iba a dejar que escapara, ella tenía que responder a cada una de sus preguntas y negarse no era una opción para ella.

\- Con una condición -

\- Cual? - Pregunto dubitativo mientras juntaba un poco más sus cejas.

Se cruza de brazos - Que solo contestare hasta donde pueda - el la mira extrañado - Lo tomas o lo dejas - Recordando lo poco que había conocido a Sasuke, sabía que él no se tiraría para atrás. Quedarse con nada era lo que a él no le gustaba. Esperaba no estar equivocada y que Sasuke aceptara la condición. Y si no aceptaba? El estaría dispuesto a obligarla a hablar, aunque sea por la fuerza?

\- _Hmp Que lo intente, no ganara de todos modos_ \- sus músculos se tensaron levemente, algo que oculto a la vista del azabache. No quería llegar a situaciones violentas. Pero intento calmarse en pensar que Sasuke nunca fue una persona que resolvía las situaciones con brutalidad.

Tal vez el tiempo que llevaban separados, pudo haber cambiado bastante. Ya no estaba segura como antes sobre la persona que tenía en frente.

Después de que Sasuke meditara un par de minutos la oferta, no tuvo más opción que aceptar. Era escuchar, en parte, lo que podía responderle o quedarse con la duda. Cuando Zoe ve que asiente ante su condición, sus músculos se relajan y por dentro estaba aliviada de que aun conocía algo de él.

\- Hablaremos en otro lado - empezó a caminar. Sasuke no tardo ni un segundo en seguirla, solo un par de pasos los separaban.

Toda esta situación tan misteriosa por parte de ella lo tenía muy extrañado. Por dentro se preguntaba si seguía siendo la misma niña que había conocido a los cinco años en la ciudad abandonada de Sora-ku. Al menos, por lo que veía, seguía manteniendo sus "orejas de gato".

Desde que la conoció siempre tenía esos dos mechones sobre su cabeza que parecían las orejas de un gato. Pero el resto de ella había cambiado, obviamente, con el paso de los años.

Su cabello había dejado de ser corto, ahora era más largo y no sabía cuan largo podía ser ya que a este lo llevaba atado en una coleta alta y le llegaba hasta la mitad de las espalda. La característica del desmechado y lacio de su cabello no la había abandonado. Con respecto al flequillo recto desordenado de antes, ahora era algo largo hacia la derecha, tapando levemente uno de sus ojos de color negros grisáceos, que contrastaba con su piel blanquecina.

Otra cosa que no abandono fue los típicos colores de ella en su ropa. No había visto a alguien tan enloquecido por un color como lo hacía Zoe con el rojo. Ese color siempre lo acompañaba con el negro.

Su vestuario consistía en una camisa roja con los primeros botones desabrochados dejando ver que llevaba una remera negra debajo. Encima de la camisa lleva un saco de color negro con cuatro solapas. A este lo llevaba desabotonado y las mangas estaban dobladas hasta arriba de los codos. Traía un pantalón corto de color negro donde los bordes estaban doblados.

En sus manos tenia guantes de color negro que dejaban al descubierto sus dedos y en el dorsal de las manos tenían una pequeña placa de metal rectangular. La bandana ninja la traía atada en su brazo izquierdo. Esta era de color rojo.

Lo que le llamo la atención, es que Zoe no llevaba las sandalias ninjas sino que traía unas zapatillas negras y a los costados había dos líneas negras que hacían una forma de cruz de color rojo como el color de los cordones. Y en vez de llevar un porta kunais en el muslo izquierdo con cinta blanca esta era de color rojo y llevaba un cuchillo por lo que se veía era grande.

\- _Una daga en un porta cuchillos negro_ -

Ese era la única arma que traía. Algo arriesgado y poco precavido por parte de uno, mas siendo una mujer. Pero lo que le llamo más la atención la primera vez, aun mas su repentina aparición, es que aun llevaba el collar para gatos de color negro con una hebilla de color plateada, en el cuello. Habían pasado años cuando le regalo ese collar. Pero a pesar de eso seguía, aunque algo desgastado y con poco color, siendo algo grande quedándole algo suelto al cuello.

Estuvo por preguntarle si era el mismo collar, ya que con los años ese objeto no podía crecer junto a ella, de seguro tendría que ser otro. Pero la situación de Zoe era tan extraña que no sería sorpresa suya de que el collar fuera creciendo.

Cuando estaba por hablar se da cuenta que de a poco la cantidad de personas a su alrededor iban disminuyendo y así dándose cuenta de a donde se dirigían.

\- Zoe, será mejor que vayamos a otro lado - estuvo por detener su paso y retomar el camino hasta que ella, rápidamente, lo toma del hombro. Se asombró por la rapidez de la chica que al parecer esta también estaba sorprendida por lo que había hecho. Pero la sorpresa en su rostro desapareció de forma rápida como lo hizo al querer detenerlo.

\- Sé que es difícil ir ahí, también lo es para mí y tú lo sabes - Sasuke dudaba de volver a ese lugar. Hace tiempo que no pisaba los terrenos Uchihas. Lugar al que no quería ir. Si tan solo de recordar aquel fatídico día sentía su estómago revolverse, no se quería imaginar cómo se sentiría estar ahí dentro y mucho menos tener que entrar a su casa.

Zoe, tratando de interpretar los pensamientos que Sasuke tenía en su cabeza ahora, le aseguro que estarían lejos de su casa - Tranquilo, estoy al lado tuyo ahora - intento calmarlo aunque sea un poco. Había notado enseguida la preocupación en sus ojos.

La preocupación de sus ojos desaparecieron de repente mostrando ahora una mirada de molestia y enojo hacia la pelinegra - Hmp Cuando realmente te necesite a mi lado, desapareciste por completo, sin decirme nada -

Zoe no pudo decir nada ante esa acusación. Era verdad, ella había desaparecido unos días antes de la masacre a la familia Uchiha. Tenía una buena excusa para eso, pero no estaba muy segura si de hacerlo o no.

La mirada de Sasuke hacia ella le estaba afectando - _Y pensaba que había descartado todo rastro de sentimiento_ \- se molestó consigo misma. La primera regla de un shinobi es que los sentimientos no estén de por medio en una misión y ella inconscientemente lo estaba haciendo ya que estaba por tomar la mano del azabache para pedirle que la perdonara. Pero al intentar hacer el movimiento ve a un ANBU de Raíz y otro de su escuadrón detrás de Sasuke ocultos en un pequeño callejón.

El ANBU de su escuadrón le negaba con la cabeza a lo que estaba por hacer. Este levanto levemente la máscara para que así ella pudiera leer sus labios.

Sasuke no había dejado de mirarla. Había confirmado que no era la misma niña de antes. Sus expresiones eran inertes, no hacía casi ningún gesto con su rostro a como lo hacía antes.

Zoe no era una niña que sonreía mucho o confiaba en los demás con rapidez. A su edad su mentalidad era algo más madura que los otros niños. Tenía otra forma de pensar así que no le sorprendía si no hablaba demasiado o hacia pocas expresiones. Pero ahora parecía una muñeca frente a él. No llegaba a entender lo que pasaba por su cabeza como lo hacía antes. Ahora era una completa desconocida para él.

Se da cuenta que estuvo por decirle algo y por ese pequeño instante pudo ver, aunque sea un poco, tristeza en los ojos de ella. Pero eso duro poco porque su mirada se había desviado por detrás suyo. Vio cerrar su boca, como si se hubiera arrepentido de hablar y volvió otra vez con su rostro sin expresión - Que miras? - al girar su cabeza hacia atrás no vio a nadie.

\- Nada. Sigamos - giro sobre sus talones para seguir con su camino - A ese tema lo hablaremos después. Este no es lugar para eso - Zoe escucho un suspiro provenir de Sasuke y los pasos de este que la estaban siguiendo. Apretó con fuerza la mandíbula al recordar lo que intento advertirle su ahora ex compañero.

" _\- Recuerda que estas en una misión y no te olvides de la Alerta Violeta -_ "

Esa estúpida alerta otra vez. En la aldea había distintas alertas con sus respectivos colores para saber cuál era cada una. Y la de ella tenía ese color. Porque ese color? A ella se le había ocurrido que fuera Alerta Violeta cuando tenía seis años. Era ese nombre o el otro que le había puesto Danzo.

* * *

El Tercer Hokage se encontraba en su oficina firmando y sellando algunos de tantos informes que le traían los shinobis una vez que terminaban una misión. Parecía que el papeleo no iba a terminar más, pero era su deber el cumplir con su rol de llevar y administrar la aldea que con tanto esfuerzo ha tratado de proteger.

A pesar de su buen autoestima, tenía que reconocer que los años no le ayudaban mucho, ya no tenía la misma dinámica que de joven. Así que para prevenir algún acontecimiento poco agradable, decidió tomar solo un pequeño descanso de unos quince minutos. Cuando estuvo por levantarse para dar una pequeña caminata por la aldea tocan la puerta de madera unas tres veces.

Escucha que alguien, del otro lado, pregunta con total formalidad si podía entrar. Él no se negó. Con su voz áspera pronuncio la palabra adelante para ver como una cabellera plateada se asomaba por la puerta.

\- Lamento molestarlo Hokage-sama - se disculpaba Kakashi. Una vez que cerró la puerta dio un par de pasos para posicionarse en el centro de la habitación

\- No tienes por qué preocuparte - vio atentamente como el Jounin estaba algo dudoso en hablar - Sucedió algún problema? -

\- Ah decir verdad, no... - llevo su mano derecha detrás de su cabeza mientras miraba hacia un costado. A la otra la tenía descansando dentro de su bolsillo.

Si no hubo problemas, entonces cual era el motivo de su visita ante él? Iba a preguntarle pero se detuvo al ver que él iba a continuar con su charla - Vengo a pedirle una petición -

\- Y se puede saber cuál es? -

Aclaro su garganta para poder seguir hablando. La mano que tenía antes detrás de su cabeza termino llevándola hasta su bolsillo como tenía la otra - Ser el tutor legal de Zoe, otra vez... -

Abrió levemente sus ojos el Hokage ante lo dicho. Dio un suspiro largo al cerrar los ojos - Estas seguro? - llevo sus manos entrelazadas sobre su escritorio. Volvió a abrir sus ojos para mirar al peliplata.

\- Definitivamente -

\- Los motivos serian? -

\- Ninguno en realidad - hablo con su voz desganada, algo tan característico en él. El tercero se sorprendió ante la respuesta tan simple.

\- Creo que hay algun motivo detrás de tu petición Kakashi - hablo de forma severa - Veré que puedo hacer... Lo primero que hay que hacer es una carta informando tus motivos y... - ve como el Hatake saca un sobre de su bolsillo derecho - V-veo que viniste preparado... -

El asiente con la cabeza - Lo que faltaría es hablar con los tres ancianos - no sería una tarea fácil tratar de convencerlos y mucho menos a Danzo ya que él fue quien, prácticamente, lo obligo a dejar de ser el tutor de Zoe. Al hacerlo ella quedaba bajo la responsabilidad del Hokage y el consejo. Un objetivo que quería llegar Danzo.

\- No volveré a equivocarme otra vez - esta vez tenía una coartada para convencer a los otros dos ancianos, ya sabía de antemano que el fundador de Raíz se negaría.

\- Bien, si es lo que quieres... Pero sigo creyendo que hay segundas intenciones detrás de todo esto - toma la carta de Kakashi posicionándose a un lado de este.

El peliplata ríe por lo bajo sabiendo a lo que se refería. Solo pocos sabían la relación que había entre él y la pelinegra; y el Tercero era uno de ellos - Claro que no señor - hablo con inocencia.

El Hokage también responde con una risa por lo bajo - Entonces, aprovecharemos la reunión de esta noche para dar a conocer tu petición. Pero no te puedo asegurar de que acepten enseguida y mucho menos de que la respuesta sea afirmativa sin un buen argumento - ve en los ojos de el preocupación. Con su mano derecha la posa en su hombro - Haré lo que este en mi alcance - dijo tratando de calmarlo.

* * *

Una vez que ya habían pasado por la cinta amarilla que impedía el paso a los terrenos de uno de los clanes más importantes y más respetados de la aldea, Sasuke, instantáneamente empieza a tener flashes de su infancia. Había tomado su tiempo de inspeccionar el lugar que lo había visto crecer. Ya nada era como antes. El lugar ahora estaba desolado, las casas estaban deterioradas con algún que otro agujero.

El avanzar de los pasos de Zoe hizo que reaccionara para seguir caminando. También se había quedado observando el lugar ya que ella lo frecuentaba mucho cuando era una niña. El gran cambio era notorio.

Caminaron por unos pocos minutos. Cuando doblaron en una de las esquinas de aquellas calles desiertas, se podía notar como ahora habían desaparecido las entradas de las casas para dar lugar a unos muros gigantes, muros que el azabache conocía muy bien.

Sentía que la presión sanguina iba en aumento. Su garganta se estaba secando y cada vez le estaba costando poder pasar saliva. Ahora Zoe se encontraba a su lado caminando, para ser más específicos, se encontraba a su derecha. Ella sabía que pasar por esa parte le costaría al Uchiha. También le sucedía lo mismo pero a él le afectaba mucho más y estaba consciente de eso.

Sasuke no pudo evitar recordar aquella fatídica noche en que el se encontraba corriendo, justamente por donde se encontraba caminando ahora, para saber si sus padres estaban bien. Ya al estar frente a la entrada de su antiguo hogar, tampoco pudo evitar que la imagen de sus padres muertos apareciera en su cabeza y de la persona quien había causado tal acto.

Una furia interna se apodero en el demostrándolo en su rostro. Superar y asesinar a su hermano mayor era su meta. Se juró así mismo hacer desaparecer de la tierra al causante de su soledad y tristeza, haría desaparecer para siempre a Itachi Uchiha.

\- Hmp Si sigues frunciendo así las cejas, en cualquier momento se harán una - hablo Zoe con su típica seriedad haciendo molestar al Uchiha. Este soltó el mismo monosílabo que había utilizado al principio la pelinegra.

De a poco fueron alejándose de la casa de Sasuke provocando un poco de alivio dentro suyo. Mientras más iban avanzando al destino que tenía planeado Zoe, él se fue dando cuenta de a donde lo quería llevar.

\- Ahora entiendo a donde queres ir - la pelinegra lo mira - Porque no se me había ocurrido antes? - había sido tan claro desde un principio a donde ella quería ir. Ese lugar no había pasado por su cabeza cuando tenía que haber sido la primera opción. Con tan solo saber que iban a los terrenos Uchihas la respuesta era muy obvia.

\- Tal vez porque sos un tarado que no piensa bien - en el rostro de ella surcaba la inocencia ante su respuesta mientras que en el de Sasuke solo había molestia.

\- Hmp Y vos una tonta por no hablar desde un principio -

\- Hmp - vuelve su mirada al frente. Esos insultos nunca habían sido ofensivos para ellos, era una forma de molestar al otro. Recordó que desde chicos siempre había sido así a excepción de los primeros días de haberse conocido. Ahí si eran insultos. Tuvo que reprimir una risa por lo estúpidos que eran de niños.

\- No esperes a que este en buenas condiciones el lugar -

\- No lo espero - en realidad si lo esperaba. Mas que nada por la

\- Tampoco esperes que aquella hamaca siga en buen estado - Zoe lo mira de reojo escondiendo su sorpresa. Tal parece que el Uchiha sabe leer la mente porque justamente estaba pensando en eso - Sabes que es de mala educación ver de reojo a las personas? - ahora el la miraba de esa forma.

\- Nadie te está mirando. Engreído - los muros habían desaparecido para dar paso a casas una detrás de la otra para después ver unas pocas casas estilo cabañas. Eran un poco humildes pero no llegaban a ser de aspecto pobre - Como supiste que -

\- Que estabas pensando en la hamaca? - ella asiente con la cabeza - Esa cosa siempre te enloquecía cuando tenías seis años. Le dabas más importancia a eso que a mí -

Una curva burlona había aparecido en el rostro de Zoe - Celoso de una hamaca? -

\- No en realidad - sabía que solo quería molestarlo con lo último que le dijo - Eras tan mezquina que no me dejabas usarla -

Ante la clasificación que el utilizo en ella, se cruza de brazos - Era mía por derecho sino lo recuerdas -

Era verdad, Itachi había hecho esa hamaca para que Zoe se entretuviera mientras él y su hermano entrenaban en el bosque. Este era algo pequeño pero frondoso y con árboles de gran altura. Muchos los utilizaban para perfeccionar sus movimientos y jutsus.

\- No era que el lugar no estaría en buenas condiciones? - hablaba con un tono de ironía y burla la pelinegra.

El pequeño prado que separaba las casas del bosque, brillaba de un hermoso verde y se podía ver que algunas flores silvestres se movían al compás de la brisa como el pasto. El bosque no había cambiado en nada, lucia igual de imponente y tenebroso.

\- Camina - le ordeno el azabache un poco fastidiado.

Caminaron por el lugar para adentrarse tan solo un poco en el bosque. Avanzaron otro poco hacia la izquierda hasta distinguir a la hamaca que estaba sujeta al árbol. A pesar de los años, la cuerda y la madera seguían en un buen estado ya que Zoe, apenas la pudo distinguir se dirigió a ella, se sentó y el objeto pudo resistir su peso; al menos lucia mejor de lo que esperaban.

Sasuke estaba recostado en un árbol observándola hacer su investigación de la hamaca hasta verla hamacarse. Pensó que su rostro mostraría alegría o felicidad por ver que el juego seguía con "vida" y que podía aguantar su peso. Pero no fue así, siguió de forma seria.

\- Ya es hora de que hables Zoe - se sentó sobre una roca que estaba junto a la hamaca. Su mirada la poso sobre el prado. Unos pocos arboles obstruían su vista sobre aquel hermoso manto verde.

La pelinegra fue deteniendo de a poco con sus pies el movimiento hasta quedarse quieta y también observar lo poco que se veía del prado - Recuerda la condición - el solo asintió - Bien, tu primera pregunta es? -

\- Porque te fuiste? - pregunto rápido y de forma severa.

\- Hmp Que rápido... - Zoe tomo un poco de aire para tomar algo de coraje y tratar de responder - Este no era mi lugar Sasuke. Me sentía de forma... incomoda... Vos mismo viste como la gente de Konoha me miraba... Al ser una niña esas miradas aterraban de alguna manera... -

Por un momento Sasuke no le estaba creyendo, pero tenía que aceptar que todo eso era verdad. La mayoría de las personas que miraban a Zoe lo hacían con repulsión como si ella fuera algún bicho o hasta le temían como si fuera una enfermedad. Pero todo eso no justificaba del porque no dijo nada de su partida.

\- Y porque no me dijiste nada de tu partida? -

\- Porque supuse que sería... dolorosa la despedida... -

\- Y crees que es mejor desaparecer de un día a otro cuando una persona estaba preocupada por vos por tener temperatura alta? - de a poco Sasuke fue levantando la voz - Zoe, en ese momento te desmayaste de la nada. Cuando fuimos a internarte tenías una temperatura de cuarenta y tres grados e iba en aumento. Casi no se podía tocarte del calor que expulsaba tu cuerpo -

La pelinegra apretó fuertemente la soga con su mano derecha. El no pudo distinguir ese gesto porque se encontraba del lado izquierdo

\- Cuando fui al día siguiente a verte... Me dijeron que te habían dado de alta, pero nunca me dijeron a donde te fuiste - un silencio se hizo presente entre los dos. Lo único que se escuchaba eran las hojas de los arboles siendo movidas por el viento.

\- Yo no quería -

\- No tienes idea de que se siente ver que… que la persona que queres colapse de la nada frente tuyo y no poder hacer nada. Zoe te vi caer al suelo con los oídos y la nariz sangrando... no es una excelente imagen para un niño de seis años... No sabía que hacer y pensé que en ese momento te perdería... -

A pesar de que Sasuke se sentía afligido, no lo demostraba ni en su rostro ni en su voz. La imagen de Zoe de aquel momento le dio escalofríos, no sabía qué hacer, se sentía débil en aquella ocasión.

Ella intento al menos imaginar lo que paso el azabache, pero sabía que eso le sería imposible - Nose... que decir exactamente... -

\- Podrías empezar por a donde te habías ido - apoyo sus antebrazos sobre sus piernas y giro su cabeza levemente para mirarla.

\- Lo único que recuerdo es que me encontraba con Nekomata otra vez -

\- No mientas - Zoe lo miro para enfrentar su mirada - El primer lugar al que había ido a buscarte fue a la ciudad de Sora-ku y Nekobaa me dijo que no te encontrabas por esos lados -

\- No miento. En el momento de despertar, Nekomata me había dicho que estuve dos meses dormida y que era mejor que no volviera otra vez a Konoha. Estuve encerrada en ese palacio por un buen tiempo -

Sasuke la veía a los ojos. El no creía que estuviera mintiendo, pero había muchas cosas que no entendía todavía - Si fue así... Como llegaste a Konoha otra vez? Como es que tienes la bandana de la aldea si sos de otro lado? -

\- Si recuerdas, Nekomata quería que se legalizara que sea parte de la aldea de Konoha, que sea un ninja más de acá. Pero después de ver lo que me había ocurrido, prefirió que estudiara desde el castillo. Así que algunos shinobis de Konoha fueron hospedados allá para mis estudios. A Nekomata no le gustaba la idea de tener humanos en su fortaleza, pero prefería eso a que estuviera fuera -

\- Al menos podías haberte comunicado -

\- No podía, se me prohibió la comunicación con el exterior -

\- Supongo que no la pasaste muy bien. Conociéndote, habrás hecho un berrinche, tal vez. Siempre te gusto estar libre y correr por ahí -

\- Es verdad, muy bien no la pase - agacho su mirada hacia sus pies. Esa época es algo de lo que le gustaría poder olvidar, pero ese pasado era parte de ella - Otra pregunta más? - volvió su mirada al azabache.

\- Tengo una duda, porque le dijiste a Sakura de que eras mi ex novia? -

\- Sasuke, éramos unos niños. Eso solo fue un juego -

Se sorprendió a la respuesta de ella - Para mí no lo fue -

\- Sera mejor que olvidemos eso, como dije, solo fueron cosas de niños, solo un juego -

\- Esta bien - se para de la roca - Yo no lo olvide pero si es lo que quieres, aceptare ya que al parecer lo olvidaste - Zoe se queda callada, solo escuchaba lo que le decía - Solo quiero que sepas que al proponerte ser mi novia hace unos años atrás no fue un juego para mí porque de verdad te quería y lo sigo haciendo -

Otro silencio se hizo presente entre los dos. Sasuke a pesar de que no quería reconocerlo, se sentía mal por la respuesta de ella. Tal parece que él fue el idiota de los dos por esperar algo.

El recuerdo de Zoe había sido lo único que lo mantenía con fuerza después de lo ocurrido con su familia. Siempre tuvo la esperanza de que estuviera viva y que no le haya pasado nada malo.

\- Que fácil fue para vos olvidarte de la promesa que nos habíamos hecho... - la mira a los ojos.

\- Era una promesa de niños, solo -

\- Solo un juego... Esa va a ser tu respuesta para todo? - Zoe agacha la cabeza. No quería mirarlo a los ojos - Y el collar qué? Sigue siendo el mismo o es otro? -

Ella lleva su mano izquierda hasta el para tocarlo con los dedos - Sigue siendo el mismo -

\- Me sorprende que aun te quede... - ella asiente ante lo dicho. También se encontraba asombrada de como aquel collar se había adaptado a su cuello con los años. Era como si tuviera vida propia - Creo que ya es todo, no hay más preguntas -

\- Entonces nos vemos mañana junto a los demás -

\- Si... - empieza a caminar pero se detiene al ver que ella no se paraba para irse junto a el - No vienes? -

Agitaba levemente su cabeza hacia los costados negando - No... Me quedare un tiempo más... -

\- Has lo que quieras - y así Sasuke se fue caminando lejos de ella. Cuando perdió a Sasuke de vista se había percatado recién de que los anbus anteriores los habían dejado de seguir.

Aun sentada en la hamaca, empezó a balancearse un a soltar todo el aire que había estado guardando dentro de ella. Un aire cargado de estrés. Llevo su mano izquierda una vez más a su collar pero esta vez apretándolo con fuerza.

\- Tuve que mentirle en todo al fin y al cabo -

No todo había sido mentira, en si la gran parte a excepción de algunos detalles. Es verdad de que la habían internado y que estuvo durmiendo durante dos meses, pero ella nunca había regresado con Nekomata, nunca había abandonado la aldea en realidad. Lo que le había ocurrido era algo que quería olvidar.

" _\- Quiero irme... No me gusta este lugar... - lloraba una niña de siete años. Se encontraba en una habitación angosta que solo era iluminada por la luna a través de una ventana pequeña a lo alto de las grandes paredes._

 _Su ropa consistía de un oberol con pollera de color negro y una camisa de mangas cortas y cuello de color rojo, pero estos se encontraban sucios y algo rasgados. A su pelo lo tenia un poco mas abajo de los hombros y enmarañado._

 _\- Ya cierra la boca! - era la voz gruesa de un hombre que golpeaba con fuerza la puerta de acero para tratar de intimidar a la niña, algo que había logrado ya que esta se había acurrucado aun mas contra la esquina. Se abrazaba con fuerza con sus brazos tratando de tomar calor, algo que le era imposible, aquella habitación parecía un congelador._

 _\- Quiero irme! Sáquenme por favor! - lloraba a mares. Con sus manos sucias intentaba secar sus lagrimas pero al hacerlo se ensuciaba aun mas su cara que estaba con algunos raspones como en sus brazos y piernas. Y sus pies ya eran otra cosa, se encontraba descalza y estos estaban peor que sus manos y mas lastimados._

 _El hombre cansado, entra a la habitación tomándola por la la ropa y así levantarla en el aire. Para el no fue tarea difícil ya que la niña se encontraba algo desnutrida y al ser pequeña no pesaba tanto - Te dije que cerraras la boca de una maldita vez! - y terminando con su amenaza la lanza hacia la pared cayendo en la cama en la que se encontraba sentada hace unos momentos._

 _\- Que sucede? - había entrado otra persona, pero ella no lo había distinguido porque su vista estaba nublada por sus lagrimas. Intento reincorporarse para volver al rincón una vez mas. Muy lejos no podía llegar por culpa de que tenia cadenas en sus muñecas._

 _Estas cadenas estaban sujetas a la cama, si es que se le podía llamar así a esos fierros oxidados con un colchón que parecía mas a un trapo por lo delgado y destrozado que se encontraba._

 _\- El pequeño monstruo no quiere dormir -_

 _El segundo hombre la mira desde la puerta. Por lo que ella pudo distinguir era un medico o algo parecido por la bata - Yo me encargo... - de su bolsillo saca una jeringa y una botellita de vidrio extrayendo de este el liquido con la aguja._

 _Zoe se asusto. Quiso levantarse para irse pero se había olvidado de las cadenas. Al tirar de ellas se lastimaba aun mas sus muñecas por lo ajustadas que estaban. Cada vez que le aplicaban una vacunacion le dolía ya que lo hacían sin tacto alguno así dejandole un moretón que le duraba días._

 _\- Estira el brazo - ella se negó poniéndolos atrás suyo pero el primer hombre que había entrado la sujeto de su pelo para aplastarla contra la cama boca abajo. Hizo lo posible para defenderse, pero le fue imposible porque le ganaba en fuerza así recibiendo el pinchazo. Lloro, pataleo y todo fue en vano._

 _Sintió como los hombres se habían ido de la habitación - Sasuke... Ayúdame por favor... - como pudo llevo su mano izquierda al collar que le había regalado - Tengo miedo... - y así volvió a llorar otra vez._ "

Se quito sus guantes negros para ver las pequeñas pero notorias cicatrices que le habían quedado por culpa de esas cadenas.

Tal vez ella le dijo que todo había sido un juego entre ellos dos, pero le tenia que mentir y todo por aquella maldita Alerta Violeta.

En esos momentos Sasuke era la única fuerza que tenia. Mientras estuvo en cautiverio, siempre soñaba con que algún día Sasuke la rescataría como a toda princesa rosa que esperaba a su príncipe azul. Pero ese sueño murió. Sasuke no la rescataría por el hecho de que el no sabia nada de lo que le ocurrio. Desde ese momento odio a las princesas que conseguían todo como al color rosa.

De niña lo único que hicieron esos hombres con ella fue jugar de manera cruel como si fuera una muñeca.

\- Solo una muñeca... Una muñeca para usar y desechar... - hablo con tristeza. No recordaba muchas cosas de aquel entonces, solo esos días de cautiverio que estuvo en aquel lugar desde los seis años.

Al ver que el sol estaba cayendo, decidió ya irse; tenia la reunión con el consejo y el Hokage por su renuncia y cual iba a ser el paso a seguir de la misión.

-o

-o

-o

-o

" _Sintió como los hombres se habían ido de la habitación - Sasuke... Ayúdame por favor... - como pudo llevo su mano izquierda al collar que le había regalado - Tengo miedo... - y así volvió a llorar otra vez - Quiero que alguien me ayude... -_

 _- **Necesitas ayuda?** -_

 _\- Q-quien es? - pregunto asustada._

 _- **Eso no importa ahora, quieres que te ayude o no? - Zoe algo dudosa asiente - Jajaja Esta bien** -_

 _La pelinegra siente una punzada fuerte en su cabeza y como un liquido salia de su nariz como de sus oídos. Con la poca fuerza se toca en aquellos lugares y nota que era sangre. Después de eso siente calor y como sus ojos se cerraban, tal vez por el efecto de lo que le habían aplicado._

 _- **Tranquila... Duerme mientras juego con la muñeca un rato... Jajaja** -_ "

* * *

 **NOTAS FINALES:**

 _Bueno, espero que les haya gustado el capitulo._

 _Como siempre, agradezco que hayan leído y gracias por darle una oportunidad. Hasta el siguiente capitulo (espero que no lo escriba tan tarde xS)_


	5. Chapter 4

**NOTAS DE LA HISTORIA:**

 _Eh Aquí el capitulo número cuatro._

 **ATENCIÓN: Este capítulo fue reescrito y por lo tanto fue más largo ya que se cambiaron algunas cosas y se agregaron. (21/01/15)**

 _Si, lose, muy desaparecida estuve Jajajaja n_n' Lamento eso y... quiero darle la bienvenida a un Oc con el nombre de Estrella Himara. Tenía ya pensado en ponerla, pero no encontraba tiempo en modificar el capítulo. Así que... aquí está :D_

o

o

 _Los personajes son de Masashi Kishimoto al igual que algunas partes del contenido del fic por ser parte de la primera temporada del anime creado por el: NARUTO._ _El personaje Oc llamado Zoe es idea mía, sobre su historia y todo lo que tenga que ver con ella (vestuario, actitud, armas, etc...)_

* * *

Salí de aquel nostálgico lugar para así ir lo más rápido posible hacia la torre del Hokage. Agradecía de alguna manera en que Sasuke, al estar molesto y confundido, no se dio cuenta que a una de sus preguntas no la respondí.

 _" - Cómo llegaste a Konoha otra vez? - "_

 _\- Si supiera que nunca me fuí... -_ un suspiro recargado de estrés salió de mi boca. No sabía cómo contarle las cosas que me sucedieron, no sabía como contarle las cosas que me hicieron. El mentirle no me agradaba, pero era mejor que no lo supiera.

Unos ninjas me habían tenido encerrada en un lugar desconocido. El objetivo de ellos era que tuviera desmayos, por supuesto que provocados a propósito. Estos siempre ocurrían cuando llegaba a mi limite, cuando al fín sentía, a pesar de pensar en ello, que iba a morir y cuando un dolor agudo aparecía en mi cabeza junto a un calor sofocante en mi cuerpo. Cada vez que intentaban en que llegara a ese estado, era llevada a una habitación de gran tamaño, suponía que ahí entrenaban.

Todos los días era la misma rutina. Me golpeaban hasta quedarme sin aire. Por más que tratara de uír de ellos era imposible ya que, sino fuera poco, todos los días me inyectaban un líquido provocando que no controlara del todo bien mi cuerpo. Los golpes iban y venían cada vez más fuertes, uno peor que el anterior. Un hombre siempre denominaba aquella situación como un experimento. Ahí comprendí que experimentaban conmigo como si fuera una sucia rata.

No entendía y sigo sin entender, por qué hacían todo eso tan solo para que tuviera un desmayo? Simplemente no tenía sentido alguno. Era solo una niña de seis años cuando empezó toda esa tortura. Un año estuve ahí dentro y no había noche en que no llorara en aquel congelador que tenía por habitación. Sin contar con la escasa comida, solo un miserable desayuno.

Era como estar muerta en vida.

Hubiera preferido la muerte, pero tenía esas estúpidas ideas de niña en que su príncipe iba a venir a buscarla. Esa mentalidad desapareció a los seis meses después, sabía que no ocurriría. Sasuke no vendría, pero tenía la tonta esperanza de que al menos lo vería una vez más a pesar de que aquello era muy poco probable.

Al ya tener los siete años quedé libre de aquel maldito lugar. En un principio no supe que es lo que había ocurrido, pero mis dudas se respondieron a los minutos de despertar. Grata fue la sorpresa al enterarme la verdad de como salí de ese infierno.

" _Al abrir lo ojos con pesadez, noto que ya no estaba en mi habitación sino en una habitación de hospital. Me había sorprendido tanto que me senté con rapidez y una queja salió de mi boca, el cuerpo me dolía como los mil demonios. Estaba tan confundida e inmersa en mis pensamientos que en esos momentos no había notado a la chica que estaba sentada al lado mío en una silla de madera._

 _\- Te encuentras mejor? -_

 _Era una chica de tez trigueña, ojos marrones y de pelo lacio castaño. Noté que tendría alrededor de unos once o doce años. A diferencia de mis ropas rotas y desgastadas y mi cuerpo desnutrido que mostraban con claridad mis huesos, ella era más rellena y su ropa consistía de una remera suelta a color hueso y en la parte inferior unas calzas negras._

 _Su nombre es Estrella Himara. Al principio por supuesto que no la conocía como actualmente. En esos momentos no me fiaba de los ninjas de Konoha por lo sucedido en todo ese año y claramente ella era parte de ellos por llevar la bandana de la aldea en la frente. Simplemente no le había contestado._

 _Inspeccioné a mi alrededor y eramos las únicas en esa habitación blanca. Era todo lo contrario a lo que recordaba de aquel congelador y sentir la comodidad del colchón era inexplicable. No se comparaba con el que tenía anteriormente que más parecía un trapo de lo desgastado que estaba. En eso recuerdo las cadenas y mis muñecas. Quito las sábanas para ver mis manos y me había sorprendido por los rastros de sangre que tenía como también en mi ropa._

 _No tardé nada en abrir de sobremanera los ojos y espantarme. Estuve por gritar, pero siento las manos de la chica que me acompañaba posarse en las mías tratando de calmarme - Necesito que te calmes y que no grites. Debe ser chocante esto, pero es mejor que te tranquilices, si? - a pesar de que se había notado en su voz nerviosismo, no lo había demostrado en su sonrisa. En ese momento noté que sus mejillas y sobre el puente de la naríz tenía pecas._

 _Solo asentí conteniendo el grito y respirando con dificultad. Una vez que ya pude respirar normal, ella me soltó las manos y noté que en mis muñecas traía cicatrices poco agradables gracias a las cadenas. Había deducido que hace poco tiempo me habían traído ahí y que no tuvieron tiempo de curar las heridas._

 _\- Debes de estar confundida... - escuché hablar a Estrella - Por lo poco que escuché, hubo una pelea en donde te encontraron inconsciente y también de que eres una de las sobrevivientes - Era notable que no sabía si decirme aquello o no, pero gracias al haber dicho eso, supuse que la sangre había sido causa de la pelea que hubo._

 _Nuestras miradas fueron con rapidez hacia la puerta al escuchar gritos provenir del otro lado. Al principio no podía entender nada y los gritos afectaban a mis oídos que estaban sensibles. A los segundos me había asombrado al reconocer una de esas voces que gritaba con notable enfado._ _Era la voz que daba la orden en que me atacaran aquellos ninjas enmascarados de capas negras para que quedara inconsciente, la voz que mencionaba que el experimento tenía que continuar sin importar que muriera, la voz que siempre me llamaba - Monstruo! - se pudo escuchar claramente - Es un maldito monstruo! -_

 _\- Es mejor que no les prestes mucha atención... - había visto que la Himara tenía un rostro de preocupación, tal parecía que dudaba si estar en esa habitación por lo reciente escuchado._

 _\- N-no soy, no soy un monstruo - traté de que pensara distinto. No sabía por qué aquel hombre me llamaba así y lo que menos quería era que alguien me tuviera miedo a causa de alguien que sí lo daba. Me había visto dudosa al principio y dubitativa solo asintió._

 _\- Es un peligro que esté en el exterior! Lo pudiste comprobar con tus propios ojos lo que sucedió con Raíz! Solo un monstruo puede hacer tal cosa! - eso al principio me había desconcertado no pudiendo evitar que esa sensación se reflejara en mi rostro._

 _\- Es mejor que dejes de escuchar - habló la castaña, pero era algo imposible y menos si seguían gritando - Será mejor avisarles que despertaste así dejan de discutir - cuando estuvo por levantarse de su asiento la había detenido tomándola de la muñeca y negando con la cabeza. Ella solo suspiró y volvió a su asiento._

 _\- El monstruo entre nosotros es otra persona - otra voz molesta, pero más calmada hizo que callara quién gritaba en que era un monstruo - Es una niña. Cómo fuiste capaz de hacer que pase tales cosas? -_

 _\- Una Niña? Deja de llamarla así, esa cosa no puede ser humana Hiruzen! Perdí a muchos de mis hombres a causa de esa cosa que está ahí adentro! - al decir aquello sentí que mi cuerpo se desplomaría. Tal parecía que yo era la causante de aquella batalla y que la sangre que traía encima era de esos ninjas que me torturaban._

 _En ese momento la chica de ojos marrones se había parado de su asiento con el rostro horrorizado y con asombro - Acaso tu - no había podido terminar porque otro grito fue escuchado._

 _\- Quiero esa cosa Hiruzen! Si piensas en lo mejor para esta aldea es preferible que me la entregues para acabar con su vida! -_

 _Iban a matarme, estaba segura de eso. En el momento en que la puerta se abrió, pude notar que el Tercer Hokage entraba junto a un chico peliazul sorprendiéndose al verme y detrás de él pude notar como dos ninjas de chalecos tácticos trataban de sacar a un hombre furioso. Había podido cruzar la mirada con él por escasos segundos- Mereces estar muerta maldito monstruo! - Era_ _Danzō Shimura_. "

El Hokage no había querido darme muchas explicaciones de aquella batalla y de por qué Raíz experimentaba conmigo. Solo aclaró que no era ningún monstruo y que no había asesinado a nadie. Estaba mintiendo. Sabía cuando una persona lo hacía. Había preferido quedarme callada. La Himara había creído en sus palabras y tampoco le creía al pelinegro sobre como me denominaba. Acotó en que era imposible que una niña de siete años matara a menos de medio equipo de Raíz.

Lo mismo pensé. No podía antes con ellos, menos lo iba a hacerlo en un estado tan deplorable. Era totalmente imposible. Pero algo me decía que las palabras del Shimura eran ciertas. Les había contado lo sucedido minutos antes en ese horrible lugar: me había desmayado y ya no recordaba más nada. Sólo aquel hombre con bata inyectando en mi brazo un líquido y aquel que me sostenía con fuerza hacia la cama. Siempre había querido entrar en conversación sobre lo que realmente sucedió, pero siempre se evitaba el tema con el Tercero y quedaba en la nada, sin respuestas en concreto.

A él le había interesado el tema de mis desmayos y le conté que con el tiempo ahí dentro, había notado algo en particular en ellos. Eran totalmente distintos, como si fueran dos niveles diferentes. Así los había terminado por definir y él último que tuve ahí dentro era el de nivel uno. En mi opinión el más peligroso para mí ya que provocada que mi cuerpo levantara temperatura y que mi cabeza duela como si la estuvieran pateando, mencionando también que sangraba tanto por la naríz como por los oídos. Y sucedía algo curioso con este y era que a la lejanía escuchaba una voz ajena al ambiente del exterior. No recuerdo exactamente cuales eran sus palabras, pero el tono lo recuerdo perfectamente, era uno con molestia y de vez en cuando con burla.

Hoy descubro que hay una casualidad con este desmayo de nivel uno y era que al parecer ya lo había tenido con anterioridad. Según lo que me contó Sasuke cuando me desplomé el día en que estaba con él y su hermano y me internaron, los síntomas fueron iguales. Otra curiosidad es que solo ocurrieron solo esas dos veces, el resto eran nivel dos en los cuales no sangraban los oídos y naríz ni escuchaba aquella voz como tampoco levantaba temperatura alta.

Todo esto era un completo misterio. no entiendo por qué me pasaban esas cosas y sigo sin hacerlo. Antes de llegar a Konoha no me había sucedido nada así en particular. Por qué Raíz estaba tan empeñada en que llegara a ese estado? Qué les había hecho siendo que era una niña? Todas esas preguntas rondan mi cabeza la mayor parte del tiempo, pero la que más me carcome era - _Qué es lo que me está pasando? -_

Lo preocupante era que los desmayos de nivel dos ocurrían por sí solos. Solo sucedía cuando entrenaba o hacía algún jutsu en particular. Después intentaba controlarlos tratando de soportarlos, pero por preocupación en que termine en estado del nivel uno, se prefirió que no utilizara los jutsus.

\- Será mejor que deje de pensar en todo eso - había decidido ir al baño y refrescarme un poco antes de ir a ver al Hokage. Ya me encontraba a pasos nomás. Al haber llegado, en el espejo me di cuenta que estaba pálida y con sudor en el rostro. Abrí el grifo para juntar con las manos el agua y así llevarlas a mi rostro unas tres veces una vez que me había sacado los guantes.

Ya con el rostro seco gracias al pañuelo que llevaba en el bolsillo, me dediqué a secar mis manos. Las pequeñas líneas alrededor de mis muñecas llamaron mi atención así delineandolas con las yemas de los dedos. Si que las cadenas habían dejado severas cicatrices. Ellas me recordaban aquellas noches en que no paraba de llorar tanto por la angustia y la tristeza como por el dolor en mi cuerpo. Cubrí con rapidez mis manos con los guantes que tapaban esas cicatrices no sin antes fruncir el ceño para terminar saliendo de ahí dando un fuerte portazo - Te odio Danzō. No tienes una idea de cuánto... Hiciste de mi infancia un infierno -

Dejé de maldecir a ese hombre de mierda para tocar tres veces las puerta de la oficina del Hokage. Pude escuchar un adelante y me adentré al lugar. Noté que Kakashi estaba a un costado de la habitación. Hice una pequeña reverencia.

\- Cómo ha estado el primer día con tu nuevo equipo? -

Encogí los hombros ante la pregunta del más grande en edad de los tres - Supongo que bien - El equipo siete era todo lo contrario a mi escuadrón de ANBU y a lo que acostumbraba. Era extraña la situación - En dónde se hará la reunión? - fui directamente al grano. No quería perder tiempo, entre más rápido mejor.

El Hokage dirigió su mirada a la de Kakashi y este corresponde a la suya. Era como si hablaran en silencio. Segundos después el Tercero vuelve su mirada a la mía - La reunión acabó de concluir hace unos minutos - Esta vez a mi sorpresa no pude evitar ocultarla - Sabiendo que definitivamente renunciarías al equipo ANBU, decidí que tu renuncia sea temporal hasta el día en que creas adecuado para volver a tu puesto en tu escuadrón -

Detesto que tomen las decisiones por mí y sin consultarme con anterioridad, pero admito que me gustaría volver con ellos en un futuro - _Si es que tengo uno..._ \- A causa de mi inestabilidad del chakra, no sabía por cuanto tiempo duraría.

El acuerdo que hubo sobre esta misión de entrar al equipo siete era que sino era resuelta a tiempo, Raíz, más que nada su fundador, se encargarían de asesinarme para proteger la seguridad de la aldea.

\- No iba a ser en la noche? - de hecho, ahora tendría que haber empezado. El atardecer había desaparecido envolviendo el cielo en un manto negro azulado. Por las ventanas que se encontraban detrás del Hokage y alrededor de la habitación, se notaban las luces que iluminaban Konoha.

\- Hubo un cambio de planes a último momento - fue esta vez Kakashi el que habló. Pensé que iba a quedarse en silencio durante la charla - Los dos ancianos decidieron hacerlo temprano y en secreto ya que no querían que tu estuvieras y Danzō tampoco - Vaya, esto al vejete no le iba a gustar.

Solté un suspiro - Cuáles fueron los términos? - el Hokage carraspeó su garganta un poco dando a entender que él me diría sobre las condiciones que tenía que cumplir si quería estar con el equipo siete.

\- Se decidió, además de tu renuncia temporal, que nadie estará vigilándote las veinticuatro horas del día con la condición de que no abandones la aldea sin la compañía de tu nuevo tutor y si este creé necesario que salgas como también se te tiene permitido salir para ir a tu hogar, pero con él - al parecer esa condición se extenderá hasta el último día de mis días si quería caminar por las calles de Konoha.

Repasé una vez más aquellas palabras dichas cuidadosamente. No quería que hubieran palabras entre líneas. Pero me detuve un segundo al darme cuenta de un detalle que pasé por alto solo unos segundos - Nuevo tutor? -

\- Ese fue otro punto del cual fue disputa en la reunión. Había preferido que ningún ANBU en específico te vigilara, pero si o si tenía que encontrar a alguien que se encargara de ti como vigilante. Entonces alguien tuvo la idea de ser tu tutor - quién en esta miserable aldea quería ser mi tutor? La mayoría de las personas me detestaban sin motivo alguno.

\- Y ese alguien es...? - como detesto que den vueltas y den un suspenso innecesario a las cosas.

\- Soy yo - mis ojos fueron de manera rápida al peliplata. Este estaba sonriendo mientras levantaba la palma de su mano mientras se dirigía a mi en paso lento. A los pocos segundos después me extendió una carta de su bolsillo. La tomé en mis manos para desdoblarla y así leerla.

\- El Consejo de Konohagakure No Sato declara que el ninja de élite Hatake Kakashi sea el nuevo tutor de la ninja en cuestión con la condición de que la misión con el equipo siete se lleve a cabo de manera efectiva gracias a la compañía del señor Hatake a todo momento como vigilante. Se confía este pedido a él al haber sido con anterioridad la persona que estuvo a cargo de la señorita Zoe en su niñez y quien la entrenó -

\- En simples palabras, tu custodia volvió a ser una vez más de Kakashi y ya no es más del Consejo - simplemente estaba asombrada por la decisión que esos viejos tomaron - Aquellos términos del por qué tendría que ser Kakashi, fueron dichas por él mismo - una vez más fue mi vista hacia el susodicho que se encontraba a un costado mío.

\- Puedes llamarme papá una vez más si quieres - con sus manos se sostuvo del estómago inclinándose hacia delante a causa del golpe que le di en aquel lugar así borrándole la sonrisa burlona que seguro llevaría bajo aquella máscara.

\- Hmp Idiota - caminé hacia el escritorio del Tercero, este no se inmutó ante la 'agonía' por la que estaba pasando el Jōnin - Solo falta que firme - dije al haber notado con anterioridad las otra firmas y que la mía faltaba. Él me entregó un bolígrafo para así terminar con aquello mientras se escuchaba de fondo en como el Hatake trataba de recuperar el aire y tosía por el golpe.

Una vez firmado, entregué la carta al más viejo de los tres en la habitación en sus manos ya arrugadas demostrando la cantidad de años que tenía - No fue fácil convencerlos - supuse que no. La ventaja de todo esto fue que Danzō no estuvo presente. Ya me imagino que al momento de enterarse de las nuevas pondría el grito en el cielo - También está prohibido que algún hombre de Raíz ponga una mano suya sobre ti - Si, definitivamente el Shimura pondrá el grito en el cielo. Como me encantaría ver su expresión.

Asentí y di vuelta sobre mis talones para retirarme del lugar junto con el Hatake que ya se encontraba algo mejor. Ahora tenía que acompañarme a mi hogar como su nuevo deber. Antes de irnos hicimos una reverencia hacia el Hokage. Caminamos fuera de la oficina y por el pasillo de la torre en silencio hasta salir por la puerta principal.

La noche de otoño hizo presencia, pero a pesar del fresco había una cantidad considerable de personas rondando por las calles y entrando y saliendo de las tiendas que se encontraban cerca las cuales eran iluminadas por farolas y las luces de adentro. Lo mismo sucedía con las casas de al rededor. De a poco mi estación preferida estaba acabando para que llegara el crudo invierno. Estábamos en los primeros días de noviembre.

\- Esto me trae recuerdos - lo miré de soslayo para así después seguir viendo el camino. Asentí ante lo dicho. Se había repetido el mismo proceso cuando el Hokage anunció en que Kakashi sería mi tutor años atrás. La diferencia era la estación en la que nos encontrábamos, que era en la mañana y por supuesto las edades.

 _" - Camina - había dicho cuando cerró la puerta de la oficina del Hokage y habíamos dejado a este ahí dentro junto a Estrella y a al chico de cabellos azules que era el hijo del Tercero. Sarutobi Asuma - Te quedarás ahí parada? -_

 _Estaba dudosa si ir con él o no. Los días en mi recuperación habían pasado y solo confiaba en la Himara que venía a visitarme junto al Tercero. Les había tomado confianza, pero con el peliplata dudaba. Era mejor que le hiciera caso ya que en esos momentos se encontraba de mal humor desconociendo el por qué del cual hoy en día lose._

 _Avancé con pasos lentos hasta posicionarme a un lado de él algo temerosa. Empezó a caminar. Sus pasos eran más largos que los míos, a causa de la obvia diferencia de estaturas, provocando que de vez en cuando quedara atrás. Para alcanzarlo corría para quedar al lado suyo, pero a los segundos perdía el ritmo quedando una vez más atrás suyo. Esto se repetía sucesivamente._

 _Pareciera que quería huir de ahí lo más rápido posible y suponía que era a causa de aquello que lo había molestado. Un suspiro pesado salió de sus labios así deteniendo sus pasos - Eres demasiado lenta - mencionó cruzado de brazos._

 _\- O tu demasiado rápido - lo había imitado mientras inflaba levemente las mejillas, acto que hacía al estar molesta - No pensaba que los viejos fueran ligeros de piés - lo había dicho solo para molestarlo ya que en esa época tenía alrededor de veinte o veintiún años el peliplata._

 _Un tic había aparecido en su único ojo a la vista - A quién tratas por viejo mocosa? -_

 _\- Además de tuerto es un viejo sordo y cascarrabias... - tuve que llevar mis manos bajo la capucha de la larga capa de color hueso para poder acariciarme en donde me dio un golpe con su puño por lo que le había dicho - Eso dolió! - un par de lágrimas estaban amenazando con salir de mis ojos cerrados._

 _Él había retomado su camino. Al principio creía que no nos llevaríamos bien, que no llegaríamos a ninguna parte con el entrenamiento que tenía preparado para mí. Cuando había bajado mis manos pude notar las vendas que tenía alrededor de mis muñecas. Desvendé la de la derecha para ver las cicatrices._

 _\- Es mejor que no hagas eso - di un respingo ya que al frente, agachado a mi altura, estaba el Hatake - Se están curando y si están al intemperie puede que lleguen a infectarse. No todas se cerraron aún - de a poco había vuelto a vendarme._

 _\- Me gustaría no tenerlas, ni tampoco las vendas... - había hablado por lo bajo. Esas telas blancas que presionaban contra mis muñecas me recordaban casi a la fuerza que estaban sujetadas las cadenas, a los días en cautiverio._

 _Por un momento se encontraba pensando mientras daba una mirada hacia el techo. A los segundos vi que empezaba a quitarse los guantes para así colocármelos - Son algo grandes, pero así podrás ocultar lo que no quieres ver - una vez puesto en pié, había extendido su mano derecha - Empezamos de nuevo? -_

 _Había quedado viendo mis manos por unos segundos. Era verdad, eran demasiado grandes, pero estaba conforme - Supongo... - estuve por tomar su mano, pero me detuve enseguida para ir de manera rápida del lado izquierdo para agarrar su otra mano - Con mi izquierda no, si con mi derecha - había tironeado de él para así empezar a caminar._

 _\- Por qué con tu mano izquierda no? - ahora nuestro ritmo al andar se había vuelto parejo._

 _A mi cabeza la había agachado levemente - Porque... - terminando por mirarlo y sonreírle - Esa es para Sasuke - se había sorprendido un poco, pero a los segundos sonrió con preocupación y nerviosismo a causa de que había sido notificada en que no podía acercarme más al Uchiha. Noticia que no fue de mi agrado en ese momento, pero no podía oponerme a la reglas - Ah Y gracias por los guantes -_

 _\- De nada... -_ _Las personas que pasaban por al lado nuestro reían levemente y se escuchaba como se burlaban de él por estar llevando a un infante siendo algo raro en él. Kakashi sólo los fulminaba con la mirada._

 _Gracias a una de las capas del equipo ANBU, era cubierta de pies a cabeza exceptuando por la cara. No quería mostrar lo ridículo de mis par de mechones con formas de orejas de gato, pero más que nada se debía a que tenía que evitar que algún integrante de la familia Uchiha me reconociera para que no fueran con el cuento a Sasuke. No podía saber nada sobre mí ni yo de él. "_

\- La mano izquierda sigue reservada? - saludamos con una inclinación de cabeza a los guardias en la entrada de la aldea. Noté la mezcla de ironía y burla en su pregunta. La ironía conmigo no, es mi fuerte.

\- Es malo ensañarse con una pobre niña si uno esta molesto, lo sabías? - escuché solo un sonido provenir de su garganta mientras lo miraba de soslayo. Lo tenía entre la espada y la pared. Suspiré cerrando los ojos - El Hatake y sus problemas amorosos... -

Estaba segura que iba a enojarse, pero me había confundido - Y hablando de problemas amorosos... hablaste con él? - yo sabía, sabía que bajo esa maldita máscara ahora se encontraba una sonrisa con arrogancia. Los papeles habían sido intercambiados.

\- Hmp Algo... - al menos yo sí había respondido - _Cobarde... -_ ahora que estábamos solos iba a sacarme la duda de - Por qué volviste a ser mi tutor? - Solté sin más. Un par de minutos pasaron en silencio - Sabes que no sirve mentir conmigo -

\- Lose, solo busco las palabras correctas... - habló con su típica voz relajada - Mmm Solo quería que salgas de aquel mundo en el equipo ANBU. Quiero que seas una persona normal aunque solo sea unos minutos -

Aquello me tomó por desprevenida - Normal? En cualquier momento puede que tenga un desmayo de nivel dos como supuse que hoy sucedería -

\- Qué quieres decir con eso? - su voz ahora cambió a uno molesto y preocupado - Zoe -

\- Hoy, cuando quise hablar con Sasuke... casi descubre al estúpido del ANBU de Raíz - No pensaba decirle que me había quedado mirándo a los anbus sin darme cuenta del Uchiha. Era mejor echarle la culpa a otros - Él estaba a un par de pasos lejos mío y para detenerlo tuve que... 'caminar' rápido -

\- Sentiste algo en particular? - ya estaba más relajado.

\- A eso quería llegar... Al decir que supuse que ocurriría un desmayo de nivel dos, no ocurrió. La respiración fue normal y no sentí ningún dolor de cabeza - esos dos síntomas eran del nivel dos en mis desmayos. Vi que Kakashi estaba con la mirada pensante - Fue una sorpresa aquello -

\- Eso solo significa que la misión va de acuerdo a las suposiciones que tuve junto al Hokage -

\- Así es... Al final tuvieron razón. Mi condición iba a estar bien, solo habrá que ver si ocurre el mismo efecto- no había podido terminar de hablar ya que Kakashi completó mi oración.

\- El mismo efecto con tu chakra - detuvo su andar para que me dejara entrar al bosque del lado derecho. Solo asentí con lo que dijo.

Antes de internarnos había dado un pequeño vistazo a la aldea la cual estaba bastante alejada dejándome así ver la Roca del Hokage. Esta se encuentra en la parte norte junto con el palacio el cual estaba un poco más alejado de la aldea siguiendo el camino hacia el norte. Ahí es donde vive el líder del país del fuego, Daimiyō.

Al inicio del descampado de la parte superior de la Roca del Hokage, se encuentran dos caminos. El de la derecha se dirije hacia el palacio, mientras que el otro, entre unas montañas, se encuentra con el paso prohibido. Por los rumores que rondaban, se menciona que hay como una especie de cañón, el cual sería el sendero si querías llegar al final de este. El motivo del por qué lo cerraron era a causa de que las personas que pasaban por tal camino, corrían con la desgracia de que ocurrían derrumbes ocasionando fatales accidentes. Como el que estaba por suceder ahora mismo con Kakashi.

Levanté mi mano frente a él para detener su paso, estuvo a punto de pisar una trampa para osos. Vi su mirada de confusión no sabiendo en cómo lo había visto en la oscuridad que había en el bosque. No había luna esa noche - Escuché que un animal rozó la cadena - solté con fastidio.

\- Se agudizaron un poco más - habló mientras me dedicaba a sacar esa maldita cosa. Detestaba lo que hacían los cazadores.

\- Algo así, solo sucede por momentos... - ya estábamos cerca de donde sería mi 'hogar' al poder notar un pequeño sendero viejo y descuidado - Tengo que admitir, que se siente raro que seas mi... tutor - estuvo por abrir la boca al querer decir algo - No te diré papá. Eso solo sucedía de niña y en pocas ocasiones... - escuché su risa. Era un fastidio.

\- Es interesante para mi serlo - habíamos detenido nuestros pasos al llegar al punto de destino - Estas preocupada, cierto? - no quise mirarlo ya que tenía razón.

Estaba preocupada por lo que podría llegar a pasar más adelante, pero más que nada sentía temor sobre lo que podría pensar Sasuke si supiera la verdad.

\- No tengas miedo - sentí que su mano fue hasta mi cabeza - Las suposiciones son que estar cerca de él haría que tu chakra se regularía aunque sea un poco. Lo de hoy fue una prueba de que puede pasar - palmeó un par de veces - Vas a estar bien... -

Además de Nekomata, a meses de empezar a entrenar con Kakashi, debo admitir que empezaba a considerarlo como un padre, más que nada porque ya actuaba como uno en ocasiones.

Siempre había desconocido quiénes eran mi verdadera familia, ni Nekomata me ha hablado de ello y hace tiempo que no lo veía por el hecho de que no podía dejar mis deberes como ANBU. Me gustaría ir a visitarlo, pero soy una persona que cumple con su palabra. Sino me permitían volver con él, cumpiría además que valoro bastante mi vida como para ser asesinada por aquel que arruinó mi infancia.

\- _Zoe..._ -

Uno de estos días Danzō me las pagaría y eso sería a costa de su vida. En estos momentos estoy arrepentida de haber aceptado aquel trato de asesinato contra mí por si rompía las reglas impuestas.

\- Zoe! -

\- Uh? Qué pasa...? -

Un suspiro salió de él - Nada, es inútil hablarte cuando te metes dentro de tu cabeza. Pareciera que planearas algo... -

\- _Si supieras que en realidad pienso en miles de formas en que puedo matar a Danz_ ō... _-_ no, Zoe, reprime la risa que sino Kakashi sospechará aún más.

\- No confío, pero tampoco quiero saber mucho... Es hora de irme. Te espero mañana con el resto del equipo - solo asentí y vi que fue saltando entre los árboles hacia la salida. Nos habíamos ahorrado el saltar hasta acá ya que había muchas cosas por aclarar.

Di un suspiro para girar sobre mis talones y entrar a mi 'casa' para así al fin ir a acostarme. Presté atención como siempre en el lugar donde vivo y la misma pregunta venía a mi cabeza - Cómo tiene esta cosa luz propia? - era raro ya que era tapado por los inmensos árboles que se ubicaban en ese sector, el este - Cosas de la naturaleza supongo - dije restándole algo de importancia para así entrar.

* * *

 **NOTAS FINALES:**

 _Como siempre, agradezco que hayan leído y gracias por darle una oportunidad._

 _Gracias por las personas que leen mi fic. E_ _spero que les haya gustado el capitulo y a todas las personas que leen._

 _Un abrazoooooo!_ _Espero sus lindos comentarios. Sea cual sea sera bienvenido._


	6. Chapter 5

**NOTAS DE LA HISTORIA:**

Antes que nada...

 **ATENCIÓN: El capítulo anterior fue modificado, así que... les recomiendo que lo lean de vuelta n_n' No se cambiaron muchas cosas, pero si en la redacción, además que se agregó un Oc más. Ya leerán las notas en el capítulo 4 ;) Además que estoy cambiando la forma de escribir n~n'**

Lose, loseeeeee muuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuucho tiempo desaparecida por acá u_u Peeero ustedes no tienen una idea de lo complicado que es hacer una historia de un Oc tratando de no modificar mucho el anime Jajaja n_n' Además que no quiero poner información incorrecta, así que me guío tanto por el anime como por el manga. Uuna vez que ya tengo una idea de donde meter al personaje tengo que tener en cuenta que todo se enlace bien y que decir y que no sobre el personaje, sobre Zoe...

La cuestión que es todo un embole, pero me encanta hacerlo y le pongo todo el empeño que puedo :D

 _Otra cosa:_ GRACIAS! Muchas gracias por sus comentarios! Y también muchas gracias a las personas que siguen la historia. No pensé que les llegaría a gustar :'D Y emmm aún no estoy muy bien coordinada con Fanfiction, así que... la cosa es que nose usarlo bien todavía D: Es que la mayoría de las cosas están en inglés y no entiendo nada -3-' Jajaja Así que si hubo gente que me dejó algún comentario y ven que no respondí... bueno, es justamente porque no tengo idea si les respondí o no y nose como saberlo n_n' Soy una persona bastante olvidadiza Jeje Así que sepan perdonarme por favor xS

Bueno, ya los dejo leer y no los molesto más. Lamento mucho la tardanza y nos vimos en las notas finales ;)

o

o

 _Los personajes son de Masashi Kishimoto al igual que algunas partes del contenido del fic por ser parte de la primera temporada del anime creado por el: NARUTO. El personaje Oc llamado Zoe es idea mia como sobre su historia y toodo lo que tenga que ver con ella (apariencia, personalidad, armas, etc)_

 _o_

* * *

De a poco el sol iba asomando sus rayos sobre el cielo dándole a este un pigmento entre amarillo y rosáceo. Los pájaros que se encontraban por el lugar hacían su canto demostrando que ya estaban listos para el comienzo del nuevo día.

Al ser temprano, la mañana se encontraba más fresca de lo que se esperaba para el resto del día. Personas madrugaban para correr un poco antes de empezar su jornada mientras que los que trabajaban en tiendas barrían las entradas de estas con ya las persianas levantadas.

Esas personas se encontraban con mucha energía a esas horas del alba, exceptuando por dos chicos que mostraban todo lo contrario en sus rostros. El chico de cabellos rubios hacía un esfuerzo para poder seguir en pie y caminar para llegar al punto en que se juntaría con los otros dos integrantes de su equipo.

\- _Detesto madrugar dattebayoo~_ \- para tener un impulso en seguir con sus pasos estiraba su mano derecha hacia el frente. Su aspecto era parecido al de un muerto vivo, sin contar con que tenía los parpados cerrados.

La otra persona que se encontraba en el mismo estado que él era Sakura. Dio un bostezo mientras frotaba uno de sus ojos por el sueño - Buenos días... - su voz sonaba cansada demostrando que le había costado esa mañana poder despertar.

El único que mostraba frescura en su aspecto era el Uchiha. Ya estaba acostumbrado en levantarse a esas horas por los entrenamientos personales que hacía a diario. Pero un poco de agotamiento sentía ya que anoche no había podido conciliar con rapidez el sueño a causa de toda la movida de ayer sobre el tema de Zoe.

\- _Debes de estar concentrado ahora. Habrá tiempo de sobra para eso después_ \- trató de mentalizarse eso. No quería que nada se interpusiera en la prueba que tendrían esa mañana. Sentía curiosidad por la fuerza que tendría el Jōnin.

Notaron como el sol salió por completo detrás del firmamento iluminando el lugar de entrenamiento en el que se encontraban los tres. Hasta el momento ni Zoe ni Kakashi habían hecho acto de presencia. Algo que les fue extraño, pero más que nada pensaban que era una irresponsabilidad que el sensei que tenían ahora no llegara a la hora acordada.

Los tres se estaban dando la espalda como si formaran la figura de un triángulo con sus respectivas mochilas que contenían alguna que otra cosa de utilidad para después de la prueba de hoy.

La Haruno había conseguido despabilarse mientras que su compañero de ojos celestes no lo lograba aún. Este estaba con las rodillas flexionadas sin llegar a tocar el suelo. Unos ronquidos eran escuchados por parte de él. Había quedado dormido en una postura bastante incómoda.

El chico de cabello azabache siguió firme a su posición que había tomado desde un principio. Cruzado de brazos mirando algún punto fijo del bosque que los rodeaba. Los segundos fueron convirtiéndose en minutos y eso no provocaba que su postura cambiara ni un poco a diferencia de sus otros dos compañeros del nuevo equipo que formaba.

La única chica presente, ya cansada de haber esperado tanto, ahora se encontraba sentada con sus piernas contra el pecho. En la unión de ambas rodillas tenía apoyado su mentón con la mirada al suelo. La posición de ella era parecida a la de Naruto con la diferencia de que él tenía los brazos cruzados sobre las rodillas en dónde apoyaba su cabeza para poder dormir un poco más cómodo.

El tiempo pasó ya con el sol un poco más alto que antes. Sasuke pudo deducir que ya serían alrededor de las diez de la mañana. Pero su mirada pasó de aquella esfera amarilla a su sensei que acababa de llegar - Buenos días a todos. Listos para su primer día? - el Hatake tenía un aspecto más descansado que el de los otros.

\- Llegó tarde! - gritaron al unisón con fastidio la chica de ojos verdes y el Uzumaki. Los tres chicos lo miraron con desaprobación y enojo a causa del gran retraso.

\- Un gato negro se cruzó en mi camino y tuve que ir por otro sendero más largo - habían escuchado la excusa más estúpida que pudieron decirles alguna vez en sus vidas provocando que emitieran un gruñido por lo dicho.

El peliplata solo ignoró el enojo de ellos. Aclaró un poco su garganta - Vamos a comenzar -

Los tres lo miraron con intriga mientras veían que de su mochila sacaba un reloj para así caminar hasta unos tres troncos enterrados. Colocó el aparato en el tronco del medio.

\- Estará puesto para el mediodía. Su misión es muy sencilla, tienen que quitarme estos cascabeles - habló al tiempo en que sacaba de sus bolsillos los objetos dichos con tres de sus dedos frente a él - De esto se trata todo. Si no pudieron quitármelos para antes de la hora predicha, se irán sin almorzar - Un quejido fue escuchado por parte de Naruto - Estarán atados a esos postes y van a ver como almuerzo -

Ahora los tres entendieron el verdadero motivo del por qué no tenían que desayunar. Era para que la misión fuera algo imposible a causa de falta de energías. En sus caras se veía la 'tristeza' por tener los estómagos vacíos los cuales tampoco tardaron en emitir un sonido grave por el hambre.

Estuvieron horas esperándolo sin haber probado bocado alguno. Sentían que en cualquier momento desfallecerían. Naruto gritó de lamento y agonía. Era la peor prueba que pudo haber tenido en su vida.

Sakura estuvo por gritarle a causa del molesto grito, y al recordar aquella palabra se dio cuenta de que faltaba una persona aún en su equipo advirtiéndole así la ausencia a Kakashi - Zoe? Es verdad, aún no ha llegado - hizo un escaneo del lugar - _Seguramente se habrá quedado dormida -_

A la pelirosa no le importaba mucho si aparecía o no, pero ahora que no estaba presente la pelinegra - _Puedo llamar más la atención de mi Sasuke-kun -_ estaba contenta. Ante aquel pensamiento había llevado sus puños a la altura de su boca para ocultar su risueña sonrisa mientras tenía las mejillas sonrojadas. Lo estaba viendo de soslayo.

\- Hmp Hace tiempo que llegué - las cuatro personas reunidas allí llevaron su vista hasta uno de los árboles que se encontraban cerca de los tres postes. La sonrisa de la ojijade había desaparecido una vez que sus ojos chocaron con los negros grisáceos de Zoe.

Sus miradas eran parecidas a las de Naruto y Sasuke antes del beso. Ese cruce de miradas de ellas dos hizo que al rubio se le erizaran los bellos del cuerpo - _Creo, que es mejor no meternos... -_ ya conocía como era la actitud de una chica al estar molesta. Se había acordado de la paliza de ayer.

La pelinegra se encontraba recostada boca abajo a lo largo de la gruesa rama del árbol. Su mejilla derecha estaba reposada sobre el dorsal de la mano del mismo lado utilizándola como almohada. Su otro brazo quedaba colgando al igual que las piernas, una a cada costado de la rama.

No había podido evitar hablar cuando notó la actitud de la Haruno, lo cual la había molestado de sobremanera - Por qué tantos gritos tan temprano? - tenía planeado dormir ahí hasta que la prueba terminara. Como ahora no podía alejarse de Kakashi por mucho tiempo, no le quedaba de otra que asistir al encuentro y madrugar - _Que después no se extrañen que vaya a haber una tormenta... -_ no era común eso en ella si la actividad del día era hacer nada.

El rubio la miraba algo extrañado. El par de mechones sobre su cabeza no le dejaban de llamar la atención. También notó que tal parecía, a su compañera, le gustaba aparecer de la nada - Un segundo... - al decir eso había llamado la atención de todos - Recuerdo que fuimos veintisiete los graduados y que solo nueve serían aceptados como Genin. Así fue como usted lo dijo - miró al mayor y este asintió - Pero con Zoe-

\- Pero con Zoe seríamos veintiocho los graduados - siguió el azabache con la conclusión que sacó el Uzumaki igual de extrañado - Si llegáramos a pasar la prueba, diez serían asignados como Genin -

Inicialmente lo tomó por sorpresa que el primero en que lo haya notado fuera Naruto, quién ahora fulminaba con reproche al chico de ojos negros por haberlo interrumpido. Su vista fue ahora a su alumna de cabellos rosas al escucharla hablar.

\- Es cierto. No tiene sentido que ella esté - esas palabras no solo fueron por lo poco ilógico de la situación.

Kakashi dio un suspiro mientras cerraba los parpados. Con la cabeza hizo un ademán a Zoe para que se acercara - Se lo explicarás tu o lo haré yo? - le preguntó mientras la chica ya estaba caminando en dirección hacia ellos. Asintió con la cabeza al tiempo que con su mano se frotaba la mejilla al sentirla entumecida.

No sabía por donde empezar y tampoco podía negarse ya que de seguro les parecería extraño y si o si buscarían alguna respuesta. La mejor idea que tuvo fue mencionar el orden cronológico en que fue recibiendo los títulos ninjas, después vería como seguiría su relato.

\- A los siete y medio me gradué a Genin. A los ocho hice el examen Chūnin el cual aprobé. A los diez años Jōnin. A los meses después el Hokage decidió que sea ANBU - no tenía pensado en decirles que era capitán de uno de los tantos escuadrones que habían.

\- Qué?! Y por qué estás con nosotros si ya estás graduada?! -preguntó y gritó de forma apresurada el chico de ojos celestes. Al principio la chica vaciló un poco ante su pregunta al no saber exactamente que decir, o mejor dicho qué inventarle.

De forma rápida formuló una respuesta esperando a que sea convincente - Cuando tenía seis años, estando en Konoha, tuve un pequeño inconveniente - miró por unos segundos hacia el azabache. Su mentira tenía que también coincidir con la que le contó al Uchiha - La persona que me cuidó desde bebé, prefirió que hiciera mis estudios en casa. Digamos que gracias a eso tuve ventajas en perfeccionarme mejor -

Un silencio hizo presencia entre ellos, como si analizaran sus palabras. Ahora que lo pensaba mejor, la mentira de recién no era muy efectiva.

\- Ahora todo tiene sentido! Así cualquiera puede llegar a ese rango en tan poco tiempo dattebayo! - habló en voz alta molesto. Hubiera preferido lo mismo de niño así podría demostrarle a los demás lo tan fuerte que podía llegar a ser.

Interiormente se había desconcertado un poco - _Al parecer, si funcionó... -_

Sasuke sintió por dentro que era un fracasado. Ya se sentía así desde que ella comentó lo rápido en que subió de rango - _Tantos entrenamientos solo para nada -_ ni siquiera había llegado a graduarse antes como lo había hecho su hermano mayor.

A la corta edad de los siete años, Itachi se había graduado de la academia y a los ocho despertó el sharingan cuando él no lo había hecho aún. Valía mencionar también que su hermano a los diez fue Chūnin y a los trece Jōnin como capitán de un escuadrón en ANBU - _Al menos ella no llegó a eso..._ \- si supiera que al final si lo era.

\- Es injusto que hayas tenido un trato especial - esta vez fue Sakura la que se quejó - Eso es hacer trampa - la miraba molesta. Si antes tenía la corazonada de poder ganarle en conocimiento sobre el chakra, ahora ya la tomaba por perdida.

\- Querían respuestas? Ya las tienen. Es mejor que empecemos con la prueba - quiso terminar con aquello ya que había notado la mirada fulminante que le envió la pelinegra a la Haruno. Apretó el botón del reloj para así los segundos empezaran a correr - Está puesto para el mediodía. Ya les expliqué a los tres cual era su objetivo -

\- Los tres? Acaso ella no participará también? - señaló el chico de marcas extrañas en el rostro a Zoe.

\- Idiota! No escuchaste que ella ya tiene el rango de Chūnin?! No tiene sentido que participe - gritó la ojiverde. Él solo agachó la cabeza para así disculparse.

La chica en cuestión de la disputa, no le agradó en como ella trató al Uzumaki. La miró con desaprobación - Las cosas se pueden responder hablando y no gritando como una histérica -

\- Histérica!? - iba a seguir gritándole pero la otra chica había pasado por alto su queja al empezar a hablar con el rubio - _Shanaroooo! Es un estorbo igual que Narutoo! -_

\- _No vale la pena hablar con esta niña... -_ como si ella no tuviera la misma edad que la otra chica - Naruto, como sabes ahora, no participaré porque ya hice la prueba para Genin - él la miraba atento - Si estoy con ustedes es por pedido del Hokage - por supuesto que no le diría que en realidad era una misión por su problema con el chakra y los desmayos.

El chico se cruzó de brazos al cerrar los ojos pensante - Mmm Sigo sin entender el por qué hizo eso el Hokage -

\- Al estudiar en casa no pude relacionarme con muchos niños de chica. Antes del inconveniente, al único que conocía era a Sasuke, pero al vivir lejos y no poder hablar con otros del exterior a causa de querer protegerme, Sasuke no supo más sobre mi - notó que el mencionado se removió un poco en su lugar - Entonces el Hokage vio esta oportunidad de volver a cruzarme con él y así poder convivir con chicos de mi edad -

Naruto había hecho una expresión de haber entendido a lo que ella se refería junto a una sonrisa por su parte que fue correspondida por ella. Desde que la había conocido no había notado una sonrisa por parte suya.

\- Hmp Será mejor que empecemos con la prueba. Se nos acabará el tiempo - habló molesto tratando de llamar la atención de los demás el ojinegro.

\- Pueden seguir charlando si gustan. Los que serán perjudicados son ustedes, excepto por Zoe - habló con una sonrisa el hombre de ojos negros. Naruto gruñó ante lo dicho.

\- Un momento Kakashi-sensei - el mencionado la miró - Nosotros somos tres y solo hay dos cascabeles - con sus dedos mostró la cantidad de los objetos en cuestión.

\- _Era mejor que no le hubiera preguntado eso..._ \- pensó con burla la pelinegra al ver como el Hatake soltó una risa leve también en burla.

\- De esa manera al menos uno de ustedes terminará atado y finalmente descalificado por fallar al intentar completar la misión. Ese uno, volverá a la academia - explicó - Pero claro, cualquiera de ustedes tres puede resultar suspendido. Pueden usar cualquier arma, incluyendo la shuriken. Sino están preparados para matarme, no serán capaces de quitarme los cascabeles -

\- Esas armas son muy peligrosas sensei - ella extendió a sus costados los brazos para hacer entender la seriedad de la situación.

\- Ayer no pudo esquivar un simple borrador y si podrá hacerlo con una shuriken?- y así largó la carcajada.

Simplemente ignoró lo dicho por su alumno más hiperactivo - Los payasos de la clase son generalmente los más débiles. Son fácilmente ignorados y por sus calificaciones bajas, son perdedores - en ese instante se le borró la sonrisa al chico dando paso a un rostro de ofensa - Cuando diga comiencen pueden empezar -

Naruto molesto, con su dedo del medio tomó de su estuche de la pierna derecha un kunai. Al objeto lo hizo girar unas cuantas veces para después tomarlo con firmeza y lanzarse contra su nuevo sensei. En su cabeza la palabra perdedor se repetía una y otra vez. Estaba cansado de que lo consideraran así.

Estaba a pasos de su objetivo, pero su contrincante lo detiene tomándolo de la mano en la cual traía el kunai. En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, el Jōnin se encontraba tras la espalda de Naruto.

En el momento en que agarró la mano del chico, torció su brazo por arriba de la cabeza para que así el arma ninja apuntara su nuca mientras al mismo tiempo lo tenía sujetado de la cabeza con hebras amarillas con la otra mano - No se apresuren, no he dicho comiencen aún - su tono era pasivo y un tanto firme.

Sakura y Sasuke quedaron sorprendidos ante la velocidad de reacción que tuvo el ninja de élite. Dieron unos pasos hacia atrás para ser precavidos y ver con más atención si tenía pensado algún movimiento más dejando a un lado el que hizo recién para soltar al Uzumaki el cual se quejaba por lo sucedido.

\- _Es muy rápido -_ la Haruno ya se veía venir en que esta prueba no la iban a pasar tan fácilmente.

\- _Con que así es un Jōnin..._ \- él analizaba con detenimiento al enmascarado. Pudo darse cuenta de que Zoe no se había inmutado ante el movimiento imprevisto de parte de ellos dos - _Es la misma velocidad de reacción_ \- recordó lo sucedido el día de ayer. Supuso que solo los que llegaban a ese rango podían tener esa velocidad. Ahora estaba más motivado en querer avanzar con más rapidez.

\- Has venido con la pura intención de destruirme, así que... Cómo decir esto? Están comenzando a caerme bien muchachos - su tono ahora era uno un poco más alegre.

Los tres aspirantes a ganar el título de Genin se sonrojaron levemente ante el cumplido mientras que en Naruto se había formado una sonrisa. Pero aún así no habían bajado la guardia.

\- Hmp No confíen mucho en lo que dice o hace, puede cambiar rápido de palabras o confundir las acciones - acotó Zoe como consejo al momento de caminar hacia el árbol en donde con anterioridad estaba durmiendo.

\- Ella tiene razón, así que... Listos? Y... comiencen - soltó con simpleza la última palabra para ver como sus nuevos alumnos dieron un salto con el objetivo de ocultarse y encontrar la oportunidad exacta en cuando poder atacar.

* * *

 **NOTAS FINALES:**

 _Y bieeeeeeeeeeeeeen, acá están las modificaciones. Si, se que no fue una actualización, pero en estos momentos estoy trabajando con el **Capítulo 6** , así que espero que dentro de mañana y pasado ya lo tenga listo para publicarlo y ahí si tendrán actualización ;)_

 _Espero que les haya agradado el personaje Oc de nombre Estrella Himara, aviso que no es de relleno eeeeh Jajaja Tendrá que ver dentro de todo bastaaanta con la vida de Zoe, pero creo que ya se habrán dado cuenta Jajaja_

 _Nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo y muchas gracias por haber esperado! :D_

 _Y tal como me dijo una chica llamada Kasumi: Un abrazo desde la distancia y uno muy fuerte para ti Kasumi! n_n Ah Y Gaby (si es que no te contesté D:) si, Sasuke y Zoe sufren mucho u_u Jajaja_

 _Un abrazooooooooooooooo! :D_


	7. Chapter 6

**NOTAS DE LA HISTORIA:**

 _Aquí les traje el capítulo prometido, mejor dicho: la actualización ya que lo otro fue solo reedición y la aparición de un personaje Oc como también le había agregado algunas pequeñas cosas. Espero que sepan perdonarme por la graaaan demora. Pero como dije: créanme que no es muy fácil hacer esto a medida del manga y el anime. Aclaro por las dudas: sí, hay partes y diálogos que están cambiadas al original, pero eso ya se debía a que tenía que hacerlo si o si, tampoco es que iba a seguirlo al pié de la letra todo._

 _Una observación que vi en el manga, Sasuke en realidad lleva cintas blancas con bordes en azul en sus antebrazos como en sus piernas. Maldito Pierrot que cambia todo, por esas cosas me guío también del manga, este cambia muchas cosas ¬_¬_

 _Ah Se me olvidaba, hay errores míos que noté al volver a leer todo, son cosas pequeñas pero muy notables, así que de seguro entre mañana y pasado mañana me encargaré de reescribir los capítulos. No terminaré más con este fic -_-' Igual, estas cosas las hago por mero capricho, a lo de corregir Jaja_

 _Bueno, ya no los molesto más y espero que disfruten de la lectura._

o

o

 _Los personajes son de Masashi Kishimoto al igual que algunas partes del contenido del fic por ser parte de la primera temporada del anime creado por el: NARUTO. El personaje Oc llamado Zoe es idea mía como sobre su historia y toodo lo que tenga que ver con ella (apariencia, personalidad, armas, etc)_

 _o_

* * *

\- Un ninja debe saber como controlar sus movimientos y esconderse de manera efectiva - habló en voz alta Kakashi para sus alumnos los cuales ocultaban su presencia para no ser vistos tan fácilmente - Vaya, eso lo entienden muy bien. Se están escondiendo bien - confirmó aquello al no poder notarlos y escuchar a su alrededor que todo estaba en calma sin oír ningún ruido sospechoso. Pero esa calma se acabó gracias a su alumno hiperactivo.

\- Usted y yo ahora! En pelea limpia dattebayo! - retaba al mayor con los brazos cruzados haciendo que este se desconcertara ante sus palabras.

No se había tomado la molestia en esconderse. Esa menara de enfrentarse a un Jōnin le pareció estúpida para el Uchiha que se encontraba escondido en la copa de un árbol - _Imbécil..._ \- Desde ese lugar tenía una buena vista para saber cuando atacar en el momento perfecto.

\- Sabes? Comparado con los otros eres algo raro... - aquel reto si que le había sorprendido, pero no de la mejor manera.

\- Lo único raro aquí es su estilo de cabello! - sin esperar más empezó a correr hacia él mientras decía aquellas palabras burlonas al peinado extraño del Hatake el cual lo miró sin importancia llevando así su mano izquierda al pequeño estuche de las armas. Esta acción hizo detener los pasos del rubio alarmándose y mirándolo fijo para ver su movimiento.

\- Primera lección ninja... Taijutsu. Te enseñaré de que se trata -

\- _El taijutsu es combate cuerpo a cuerpo... Pero, va a usar un arma!? -_ no apartó la vista de su mano por temor a que lo tomara desprevenido como anteriormente. Sus cejas se habían fruncido un poco más. Pero esa reacción desapareció al ver como de un movimiento rápido el Hatake sacó un libro de tapa naranja - Aaaaah?! - Ahora el desconcertado fue él.

\- Qué esperas? Atácame -

\- Pe-pero... por qué tiene un libro? -

\- Por qué...? Bueno, porque quiero saber que ocurre. No dejes que eso te incomode. Con tus débiles ataques no importa mucho si estoy leyendo o lo que sea - dijo sin importancia. La pelinegra casi cae del árbol al ver el libro que sacó.

Un suspiro de frustración salió de ella - _Leyendo ese tipo de libros frente a sus alumnos. Si que debe de sentirse solo -_ además de pensar que el peliplateado necesitaba una novia con urgencia y que es un completo idiota., notó como el rubio se había enojado ante su comentario - _Esto puede llagar a estar interesante... -_ por su cabeza pasó la incógnita de en cómo Naruto vencería a su contrincante. Para ver aquello se puso en mejor posición así sentándose sobre la rama.

Apretó con fuerza su puño derecho - Voy a aplastarloo! - corrió hacia él lo más rápido que podía mientras se tomaba del hombro derecho con la manga de su campera algo más corta.

Trató de golpearlo, pero de una manera simple y rápida lo detuvo con su mano derecha. Quiso darle una patada y el más grande terminó esquivándola al agacharse al suelo. Naruto quedó a un metro lejos de él y de un paso quiso golpearlo una vez más, pero al momento de creer que su puño impactaría contra su contrincante, ya no había nadie quedando así confuso.

\- Se supone que un ninja no puede ser capturado por detrás, idiota - de un rápido movimiento había terminado detrás de él haciendo un sello con las manos sin siquiera soltar su libro aún.

\- _Ese es el sello par el elemento fuego..._ \- analizaba el azabache - _Acaso lo utilizará con ese imbécil?_ -

Sakura había quedado impresionada, pero esa expresión fue a uno de preocupación por el sello del tigre que estaba haciendo su sensei - Naruto! Apártate de allí, él va a matarte! - gritó con desesperación. Pero para él ya había sido demasiado tarde la advertencia, lo único que había visto al girar la mirada era venir unas manos hacia él a toda velocidad.

\- Técnica suprema de la Aldea de La Hoja, mil años de dolor! - y así sin más terminó impulsando al rubio hacia el arroyo. Lo único que se pudo escuchar fue un grito de lamento por haber sentido dedos donde nunca, pero nunca tuvieron que haber llegado en toda su corta vida. Sentía un dolor inexplicable.

Había dejado sorprendidos a los otros tres que eran sus nuevos alumnos. Dos de ellos no podían creer lo idiota de aquella 'técnica suprema', solo era un golpe fuerte en el culo.

\- Es en serio!? - el Hatake se dio vuelta a ver a la pelinegra quién sacó un suspiro pesado - No puedes ser más infantil y mucho menos puedes llevarte las cosas en serio - lo fulminaba con la mirada y aún más cuando él solo rió y siguió con su pervertida lectura.

Mientras la pelirosa pensaba en que era injusta la pelea ya que él era un Jōnin con más fuerza que ellos, Naruto no iba a permitir esta humillación. Desde el fondo del agua había decidido lanzarle dos estrellas tomando por sorpresa a sus compañeros. Pero con un movimiento simple, el peliplata pudo atrapar a cada una con sus dedos, sin mencionar que no apartó la vista de su lectura.

Sólo estaba jugando con el Uzumaki, algo que este se dio cuenta dándole más coraje y frustración, pero no iba a dejar que lo suspendieran tan fácilmente. Con algo de dificultad salió del agua como pudo mientras tosía.

\- Qué pasa? - miró al chico que estaba arrodillado al lado del arroyo - Si no ganas un cascabel antes del mediodía no almorzaras -

\- Ya lo sé! -

\- Eres muy débil para ser una persona que se convertirá en el próximo Hokage... -

Eso había sido la gota que colmó el vaso - Cómo quiere que pelee con el estómago vacío!? - él mismo había dicho que no desayunaran. Si de alguien era la culpa de que no pueda dar todo de sí mismo definitivamente era la persona que estaba parado frente suyo.

Zoe no pudo reprimir una risa leve - Creo que escucho por el lado izquierdo a un par de estómagos gruñir... - habló lo suficientemente audible. En vez de mirar en la dirección que dijo, y si el Hatake, fue hacia un árbol y a un arbusto en particular. Era en donde estaban justamente Sakura y Sasuke quienes se sorprendieron y se sonrojaron levemente.

\- _Nose si me fastidia más en que ella ya sepa en donde estoy o que ayer fue un pésimo día para comenzar con la dieta... -_ la pelirosa sentía que su estómago estaba empezando a comerse a sí mismo.

El rubio se sostuvo con fuerza su panza, quería algo de comer ya! - Grrrr Sólo ha sido un pequeño descuido dattebayo! - comenzó a gritar como loco ya exasperado agitando los brazos hacia arriba y a los costados.

\- Nunca has oído que la falta de atención es tu peor enemigo? - empezó a caminar lejos de él.

\- _No pienso rendirme tan fácilmente... -_ en el agua se empezó a notar unas sombras - _Voy a convertirme en un ninja!_ -

Kakashi había sido tomado por desprevenido igual que a los otros. Los clones que había hecho Naruto no solo eran una copia, eran clones de sombra reales los cuales iban corriendo hacia el peliplateado.

\- Así que clones de sombra. Una técnica que clona el cuerpo de verdad y sin ilusiones... - observaba con detenimiento la pelinegra - _Así que esta es la técnica prohibida con la que derrotó a Mizuki_ \- Cruzó sus piernas al momento de apoyar su mentón sobre su mano derecha - A ver como se las arregla Kakashi contra esos ocho clones, o mejor dicho, cómo se las arreglará Naruto - se estaba entreteniendo con sus nuevos compañeros.

\- No importa cuántos clones hagas, sigues siendo Naruto. No puedes vencerme con el kage bushin no jutsu - al terminar la frase se sorprende en sentir a algo o alguien sobre su espalda. Era un clon o el verdadero Naruto - Qué!? Por detrás!? - eso los dejó estupefactos y más aún cuando se escuchó que los cascabeles fueron tocados.

\- No se supone que un ninja no puede ser capturado por detrás? - habló el Naruto que estaba en su espalda - Envié un clon por fuera del agua para que así lo atrapara! - esta vez era uno que venía de frente hacia él para dar un un salto con la intención de golpearlo - Aún me duele el culo y aquí está mi venganza! -

Sakura pensaba - _Desde cuándo Naruto se volvió tan genial?_ \- emocionada.

Mientras que Sasuke - Buen plan - acotó felicitando al rubio.

Y por último la pelinegra - Excelente idea, es una lástima que... - fue en ese momento en que la escena que todos miraban cambió rápidamente - no todo sale como uno quiere... -

Un Naruto contento había golpeado a otro Naruto el cual estaba en el lugar en que se supone tenía que estar el ninja de élite. Lo hizo tan fuerte que el que recibió el impacto sacó algo de sangre por la boca. El que había golpeado no podía creer a quién dañó.

\- Pero qué...? - miraba expectante al clon que golpeó - Eres Kakashi-sensei! - lo señaló molesto - Usaste el henge no jutsu para transformarte! - y así los ocho clones empezaron una pelea entre ellos culpándose de que el otro era a quién buscaban derrotar.

Esto no terminó hasta que uno de ellos, todo golpeado, tuvo la idea de deshacer el jutsu y el que quedara sería Kakashi y el otro el original. Claro que primero se insultaban a pesar de ser la misma persona. Tal parecía que las sorpresas ese día no iban a acabar, ya que fue una muy grande cuando vio que estaba solamente él solo.

Una pequeña lágrima cae por el rostro de un Naruto hecho puré. No había podido vengar a su culo que fue vilmente golpeado. La pelirosa sentía pena por él.

- _Eso fue karawimi no jutsu usuratonkachi_ \- pensó el Uchiha. Pero si el rubio no hubiera deshecho su jutsu, él tampoco hubiera adivinado que era el jutsu de reemplazamiento de cuerpos, el que consistía en cambiar tu cuerpo por el de algún objeto, animal o planta rápidamente.

En ese momento de tristeza y desconcierto, el Uzumaki nota que algo brilla a su derecha cerca de un árbol - Un cascabel! - gritó con alegría al saber que su esfuerzo en atacarlo había dado frutos. Con esa alegría fue corriendo hasta a el objeto, pero - Huh!? - una soga oculta en el suelo lo tomó por los tobillos así quedando colgado de cabeza y moviéndose como si fuera un pez recién capturado - Qué diablos es esto!? -

\- _Obviamente era una trampa... Pero ese Jōnin aún jugando con Naruto no tiene ninguna fisura en su defensa -_ el chico de cabellos azabache estaba cansado de esperar. El tiempo se acababa y no se permitiría fracasar.

Unos pasos se empezaron a escuchar - Piensa antes de usar algún jutsu o podrá ser usado en tu contra - Kakashi tomó el cascabel que estaba cerca de Naruto - Ah Y no caigas en trampas tan estúpidas -

\- Maldita seaaa! - lo miró con notable furia.

\- Un ninja debe de anticiparse a las anticipaciones - colocó el cascabel en su cintura.

\- Y qué es eso!? -

\- _Un momento... -_ los miró con detenimiento el Uchiha mientras discutían - _Esta es mi oportunidad, al fín bajó la guardia! -_

\- Mmmm... Si no te lo digo es porque eres un- no terminó de explicarle al chico ya que unos kunais y estrellas vinieron en dirección suya incrustándose en todo el lado derecho de su rostro y cuello.

\- Aaaah! No pude ser! - gritó eufórico quien presenció aquel horrible ataque - Sasuke temee! Has ido demasiado lejos! - pero a los segundos vieron que el cuerpo de Kakashi desapareció en una nube de humo mostrando a un tronco viejo con todas las armas en él.

\- Increíble, casi quedas hecho un queso con agujeros... - comentó Zoe sin dejar de ver el campo de batalla, pero en particular a un gritón y desentendido Naruto - Él si tiene verdaderas intenciones de matarte Kakashi - este se encontraba recostado contra el árbol en donde los otros chicos no pudieran verlo.

\- Así la prueba es más interesante, no crees? - notó que ella solo se encogió de hombros - Él ya debió de darse cuenta que fue una trampa -

\- Hmp No lo dudes, ya empezaron a moverse - posó sus manos sobre la rama para así dar un salto y bajarse del árbol - Acaba con esto de una vez que quiero ir a dormir - habló cansada al tiempo de dar un bostezo. Escuchó el crujir de unas hojas. Ya se había ido.

Notó que algunos árboles aún conservaban las hojas a pesar de que al otoño sólo le quedaba un mes para antes de que se acabara. Sus pasos se dirigieron hasta el rubio que estaba desesperado por bajarse.

\- Aaaah! Que molesto es esto dattebayo! Que alguien me ayudee! - notó un par de zapatillas en negro con detalles rojos. Al levantar la vista se encontró con la chica de ojos negros grisáceos - Ah! Zoe! Por favor, podrías ayudarme? Necesito encontrar rápido a Kakashi-sensei - siguió quejándose en tratar de alcanzar sus tobillos.

\- Lo lamento, no puedo - al ver que la miró decepcionado y confundido explicó que - Al no participar en la prueba, no puedo interferir - apoyó la espalda contra el árbol.

Esta vez fue un quejido leve, no tenía idea de qué hacer - Ah! Ahora que lo noto, por qué no usas las sandalias ninjas? -

\- Mmmm - puso sus manos en los bolsillos del saco negro - Eso es porque no me gusta estar mostrando los dedos de los piés - escuchó una carcajada venir por parte de él. No entendía cual era la gracia de aquella verdad que dijo.

\- A pesar de tu seriedad eres graciosa dattebayo! - una sonrisa grande estaba plasmada en su rostro - Y... puedo preguntarte algo más? -

Lo pensó por unos segundos - De acuerdo -

\- Esas orejas - señaló los mechones sobre su cabeza - son de verdad o así creció tu cabello? -

\- Es mi cabello - llevó sus dedos a través de ellos para que vea que decía la verdad - Y no, no creció así porque sí. Es a causa de un descuido que tuve de niña - llevó una vez más sus manos a los bolsillos.

\- Es por culpa de ese inconveniente que mencionaste? -

\- No, fue por otra cosa... Ahora, puedo preguntarte algo? -

\- Jejeje - llevó sus manos a la nuca sin dejar esa sonrisa zorruna - Adelante! Pregunta lo que quieras! -

La simpatía del chico si que le era contagiosa ya que había reído un poco. Junto a él su seriedad se iba por momentos - Dime, en verdad quieres ser Hokage? -

\- Por supuesto que sí! - no había tardado en nada en contestar y a la chica de tez blanca le pareció que su sonrisa se había ensanchado aún más - Es mi sueño y se cumplirá. Ya nadie va a volver a verme hacia abajo, lo harán desde arriba y ahí me respetarán y no seré más un monstruo para ellos! De veras! -

Aquella seguridad en sus palabras si que la impresionaban, pero más que nada aquel autoestima que se encontraba por las nubes. Al mencionar que lo consideraban un monstruo, se sintió un poco identificada con él. Ella sabía porque la gente le tenía miedo.

\- _Al menos él sí lo sabe, yo aún desconozco el por qué -_ sus labios marcaron una sonrisa triste al igual que su mirada, cosa que no pasó por desapercibido Naruto y esto ella notó. Intentó de normalizar su compostura.

\- Emmm Puedo preguntar algo más? - vio que ella asintió con la cabeza - Mencionaste que hubo alguien que te cuidó de bebé - cuando había dicho aquello ella hace varios minutos atrás, le había llamado la atención - Acaso eres-

\- Huérfana? Sí. Desconozco quién es mi verdadera familia - el chico se entristeció algo por haber tocado aquel tema - Pero no te preocupes, ya es algo que se tiene que asimilar, no queda de otra... -

\- Jeje Al parecer tenemos algo en común. También desconozco quién es mi verdadera familia, lo único que sé es que tenían apellido Uzumaki - sus ojos se abrieron ante algo que pasó por su cabeza - Tu apellido! No dijiste cuál era tu apellido! -

\- No tengo - vio la expresión de no entender a lo que dijo - Es simple, no tengo apellido, ni de las persona que me cuidó de bebé y tampoco la de mi verdadera familia -

\- P-pero, si te adoptan adoptas el apellido de quien lo hizo cierto? -

\- Es verdad... - alargó la vocal mientras daba un paso hacia adelante - Pero esa persona no tiene un apellido en sí - al ver que iba a preguntar algo lo interrumpió- Y sobre quién me cuidó es un secreto - llevó el dedo índice a sus labios para así sonreír y cerrar uno de sus ojos. Él solo rió. Un grito había interrumpido él ambiente cálido entre los dos.

\- Sakura! - dijo preocupado y con más desesperación quiso salir de aquella estúpida trampa.

\- Quieres que vaya a dar un vistazo? - al ver lo preocupado que estaba decidió ofrecerse al menos en eso. Vio que le dió el si con notable preocupación - En seguida vuelvo - al dar el primer paso - Ah Una cosa más. Sasuke tenía muchos kunais encima suyo, no creés? De seguro que tu también llevas la misma cantidad - de un salto se internó en el bosque.

El chico al principio no entendía que quería decirle, hasta que terminó recordando que en su estuche tenía esas armas y así podría salir de esa maldita trampa de una vez. Lo había ayudado de forma indirecta - Ahora sí! Bajaré rápido! - al cortar la soga, cae al suelo con las piernas levemente flexionadas - Ya no caeré de nuevo en esas estúpidas trampas! - pero como si fuera mentira, una segunda soga se encontraba - NOOOOO! La misma trampa debajo de la anterior! -

Esta vez solo un tobillo fue atrapado. Giró sobre su eje un par de veces. Ya estaba cansado, no quería arriesgarse por si había otra más . Pero algo lo había motivado y es que a lo lejos pudo notar, alejado un poco detrás de los tres postes, una piedra. Sobre esta se encontraban dos almuerzos.

\- Un ninja debe de anticiparse ante los acontecimientos eeh? - reía con sus brazos cruzados. Al hacer esto sus ojos quedaban más achinados y su sonrisa era más grande mostrando así todos los dientes.

* * *

\- Uh...? - estaba desorientada, pero había jurado que escuchó a Sasuke. Efectivamente era él. Había estado tratando de despertarla - Sasuke-kun! - apenas lo vio frente suyo se lanzó hacia él para abrazarlo con fuerza - Estás bien! - hablaba, mejor dicho, gritaba junto con lágrimas en los ojos. Se había asustado de sobremanera cuando lo encontró con solo su cabeza.

Había imaginado que estaba cortada gracias a la imagen que el genjutsu de Kakashi le había mostrado con anterioridad: un Sasuke lastimado severamente y ensangrentado gracias a todas las armas ninjas que estaban incrustadas en su cuerpo.

\- Aléjate! No me abraces! - decía con fastidio. Pero dejó de gritar cuando una pelinegra había aparecido frente a ellos.

\- Joooo - se cruzó de brazos. Sakura la había escuchado y solamente giró su cabeza queriendo saber quien más estaba con ellos - Así que por esto eran los gritos de ella... - habló con su voz monótona.

\- Qué haces aquí? - la situación le favorecía y abrazó un poco más fuerte al Uchiha quien no sabía como controlar la situación, nunca en su vida pasó por algo parecido. No sabía exactamente qué decir.

\- Con Naruto habíamos escuchado tu grito y quise venir a ver que pasó contigo - al ver que ella sonrió con sorna - Hmp No vine porque estaba preocupada por ti, solo fue un favor que le quise hacerle ya que el sí lo estaba. Además, tu serías la última persona por la que me preocuparía - giró sobre sus talones y de fondo el sonido de la campana del reloj - Se les acabó el tiempo par de enamorados - y así dio un salto para irse al punto de encuentro.

La Haruno por dentro estaba contenta. No podía evitar sonreír, pero a diferencia del azabache se encontraba molesto. De un brusco movimiento la quitó de encima - Perdí mucho tiempo - Ella lo miró algo entristecida.

\- Sasuke-kun, yo... -

\- Hmp Molestia - y con sus manos en los bolsillos empezó a caminar en dirección a donde hacia segundos la chica de mechones en forma de orejas de gato se había ido.

Otra vez le había dicho ese mote, pero sabía que más delante eso cambiaría. No iba a rendirse tan fácilmente y tenía la ventaja de que ellos dos no estaban más juntos y por decisión de Zoe. Solo tenía que poner más esfuerzo en cambiar los sentimientos del Uchiha hacia ella. Con aquello en mente, también empezó a caminar al mismo lugar.

* * *

 **NOTAS FINALES:**

 _Espero que les haya gustado y también espero sus comentarios que me motivan a seguir escribiendo aún más :D_

 _Nos veremos en el siguiente capítulo, si es que no lo subo tan tarde n_n'_

 _Un abrazo enooormeeee! :D_


End file.
